Amor y Odio
by Nat Potter W
Summary: Peeta deja de ser aquel chico tierno y amable después de ser el vencedor de los 74 Juegos del Hambre, convirtiendose en un hombre solitario. Katniss, ante la nueva ley del Capitolio, tendrá que tomar una decisión que le cambiará la vida, a ella y a Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

Para todas las personas que me tienen en alerta, siento decirles que éste no es un fic de Harry Potter, he decidido escribir mi primer fic de los juegos del hambre, como muchos ya sabrán adoro a Peeta y ésta historia la escribí pensando básicamente en él, ya vendrá Katniss a su encuentro.

Gracias a todos los lectores de los Juegos del Hambre por darme la oportunidad de compartir éste fic con ustedes.

Los personajes de la historia son creaciones de Susanne Collins, solo que yo los cambié un poquito.

* * *

Era el día de la cosecha, otro año más en donde el capitolio se lleva a otra chica y chico de la veta para divertirse con ellos y verlos matarse mutuamente. Peeta Mellark, un chico de 16 años, hijo del panadero, sabía que él como cualquier otro chico de entre 12 y 17 años, podría salir sorteado, pero ese no era su más grande temor, sino que aquella chica de su edad, Katniss Everdeen, lo fuera. Desde que la conoció en la escuela a la edad de 11 años, le pareció la niña más hermosa en todo el Distrito 12, pero jamás se atrevió a hablar con ella. Siempre la veía de lejos acompañada de su mejor amigo Gale, o de su hermanita Prim o su madre.

Cada año le pasaba lo mismo, sentir que el corazón le latía tan rápido al ver aquella mujer de cabello rosa sacar el nombre de la chica que sería el tributo durante ese año. Respiró profundo frente al espejo y se abrochó el último botón de su camisa que algún día fue blanca.

Al salir de su casa la vio caminar de la mano de su hermana, sabía que estaba preocupada por ella, era el primer año de Prim en la cosecha. Quería abrazarla y darle ánimo, decirle que no tenia de qué preocuparse, qué él iba a estar con ella siempre. Pero jamás tuvo el suficiente coraje para hacerlo y menos al ver que su amigo Gale corría detrás de ella y la abrazaba como él deseaba hacerlo.

Sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón la foto de la escuela del año pasado, donde estaba Katniss sonriendo a la cámara y él al otro extremo viéndola a ella.

-Estarás bien, Katniss – susurró a la foto y la volvió a guardar en su pantalón.

Esperó con paciencia a que llegaran todos los niños y jóvenes, como siempre, temerosos de ser nombrados por la misma mujer que cada año venía a leer el nombre de quien sería enviado a la muerte. Vio a lo lejos a Katniss que cuidaba a su hermanita Prim con la mirada y después volteaba hacia donde estaba él, pero no precisamente buscándolo, porque ni siquiera sabía que él existía, buscaba a su amigo Gale y le sonreía.

Effie Trinket, la mujer de cabello rosa, saludó a todos los presentes en la plaza del Distrito 12, dio su discurso y procedió a caminar hacia la urna de los nombres de las chicas. Peeta sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, volteó a ver a Katniss que tenía la misma expresión que él, aunque estaba seguro que no era por ella, sino por su hermana.

-Rue Stenberg.

Tanto Peeta como Katniss pudieron continuar con su respiración normal. Peeta sonrió un poco y levantó la vista para ver quién era Rue. Se le deshizo el corazón al ver que era la amiga de Prim, aquella niña de 12 años, morena y cabello rizo, que siempre estaba con la hermana de Katniss.

Se hizo un silencio total en la plaza, solo se escuchaban los gritos de desesperación de la madre de la niña, sus hermanas y Prim. Effie la subió al estrado y continuó con lo indicado: el nombre del tributo varón.

Peeta se quedó más preocupado por Katniss, su hermana y la familia de Rue, que no puso atención a lo que pasaba, hasta que notó que todos voltearon a verlo.

-Peeta Mellark ¿Dónde estás, cariño? – volvió a nombrarlo Effie.

Levantó la mirada y comprendió lo que pasaba. Era él el tributo varón. Caminó lentamente hacia el estrado y volteó a ver a Katniss, ella lo miró por primera vez, o al menos Peeta eso pensaba. Muy dentro de él, eso lo hizo feliz, pero hubiera sido aun más feliz si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias.

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, estar parado frente a todo el Distrito 12 siendo presentado como el tributo de los 74° juegos del hambre, era como una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Justo antes de entrar al palacio de justicia, donde se despediría de su familia, quiso hacerlo de Katniss, verla por última vez, pero ella corría a brazos de Gale, felices de que ninguno de los dos fueron los seleccionados.

Se despidió de sus padres y sus dos hermanos mayores, con quien no tenía mucha relación, con excepción de su padre, que era un hombre mayor y con una autoestima por los suelos, gracias a su madre. Sus hermanos trabajaban en la mina, cada uno tenía ya sus respectivas familias, fue por eso que ya no se frecuentaban tanto. Pero aun así, acudieron a despedirse de él y prometerle que lo apoyarían.

Una vez que estaban en el tren, rumbo al capitolio, Peeta y Rue se conocieron por primera vez. A Peeta le pareció una niña muy valiente para su edad, no había llorado y a pesar de que expresaba miedo en su cara, jamás se doblegó ante nada.

-Vaya, vaya – entró Haymitch tambaleándose de lado a lado del tren – mis nuevos alumnos – volteó a ver a Rue – odio cuando vienen niños – resopló.

-Tenemos que planear que estrategias…

-¿Estrategias? – Interrumpió Haymitch a Peeta - ¿Cuáles estrategias?

-Tú eres nuestro mentor, tienes que aconsejarnos, enseñarnos tácticas de supervivencia…

-Manténganse con vida – se encogió de hombros Haymitch sirviéndose otro trago – para que yo pueda ayudarlos necesito dinero, mucho dinero, patrocinadores y el Distrito 12 jamás lo ha tenido.

-¿Cómo ganaste tu? – preguntó Rue captando la atención de Haymitch.

-Con agallas, peleando, con ira, sin esperar ayuda de nadie.

-Mis hermanos, tengo amigos, estoy seguro que algo harán para conseguir dinero – dijo Peeta.

-El Distrito 12 nos apoyará – sonrió Rue.

-Mi primer consejo – dijo Haymitch, tanto Peeta como Rue se pusieron alertas – no se hagan muchas esperanzas.

Y sin más, salió del compartimento del tren tambaleándose al igual que como entró.

Durante las entrevistas y los entrenamientos, Cinna, su estilista, y Effie, se unieron al equipo de Haymitch, Peeta y Rue. Peeta notaba como Haymitch veía a Rue pensando que nadie lo estaba viendo, era una mezcla de tristeza y coraje. No entendía bien porque la veía así, a él se dedicaba a darle consejos cuando no estaba ebrio, como que en cierta manera tenia esperanza en él.

Una noche antes de empezar los juegos, Peeta subió a la azotea del edificio de entrenamientos, sacó la foto de Katniss porque pensó que tal vez esa sería la última vez que la vería aunque fuera en foto.

-Es la hermana de Prim.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió Peeta al ver a Rue parada atrás de él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te gusta Katniss – Rue se sentó a un lado de él aun sonriendo - ¿Por qué no le pediste que sea tu novia?

-No creo que hubiera aceptado.

-¿Por qué? Eres muy guapo.

-Prim, por favor.

-Es la verdad, si tú me hubieras pedido que fuera tu novia, yo hubiera dicho que si de inmediato – Peeta sonrió negando con la cabeza – Prim la adora.

-Sí, se llevan muy bien.

-Katniss es una gran ayuda para su madre, ella es quien lleva la comida a su casa, sale a cazar al bosque – le dijo susurrándole, como contándole un secreto.

-¿Sola? – frunció el ceño Peeta.

-No, con Gale.

-Ah.

-No estés celoso, Katniss solo lo ve como un amigo.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque Prim me lo dijo. Katniss no se quiere casar ni tener hijos, pero tal vez contigo si – le dijo Rue sonriendo.

-Rue, deja de burlarte.

-Cuando regreses al Distrito 12 como vencedor…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que yo vaya a ganar?

-Porque tienes que hacerlo, por Katniss, tienes que regresar y casarte con ella.

-Eso no va a pasar, Haymitch ha dicho que es muy difícil sin dinero y patrocinadores.

-Mi mamá me dijo que haría colectas en la plaza para tener dinero, estoy segura que todos van a cooperar para salvarnos – le dijo Rue con brillo en los ojos.

-Rue ¿ya viste a los tributos profesionales? – Rue se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia – los regalos en la arena son carísimos.

-Pero al menos para un pan si alcanza – Peeta soltó una risa al ver que Rue jamás se daría por vencida.

-Me gustaría tener esa esperanza que tú tienes al regresar a la veta.

-Yo no digo que yo vaya a regresar – Peeta frunció el ceño – vas a ser tu quien regrese.

-No voy a permitir que te pase nada malo.

-Lo sé, por eso me quiero casar contigo.

-Rue, contigo no se puede – Peeta abrazó a Rue por el hombro y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Prométeme que ganarás los juegos, Peeta – le dijo Rue viendo hacia la plaza del Capitolio, donde muchos bebían felices de que al día siguiente iniciaran los juegos.

-Te lo prometo.

-Y que te casarás con Katniss.

-Eso no depende de mí.

-Cierto – Rue se quedó callada unos segundos – bueno, entonces prométeme que tendrán muchos hijos.

-De acuerdo – le dijo Peeta sonriendo - ¿seis?

-No, unos siete.

-Me gustan los números pares.

-Bueno, entonces ocho.

-Decidido.

Durante toda la noche estuvieron bromeando sobre cómo sería la vida de Peeta cuando se casara con Katniss. Rue le contó muchas cosas de ella que Peeta desconocía, como: que odiaba al gato de Prim, que fue Katniss quien le regaló la cabra a su hermana, cómo murió su padre en la mina, la relación que llevaba con su madre después de aquel accidente de su padre, etc. Fue así como decidieron pasar la última noche, hablando de todo menos de los juegos.

Haymitch le dio los últimos consejos a Peeta y a Rue y se despidió de ellos, así como Cinna y Effie, quienes habían congeniado muy bien con ellos.

En la arena, durante unos días Peeta no supo nada de Rue, habían corrido por caminos separados en el bosque. Sabía que seguía con vida porque no había aparecido su foto en el cielo falso lleno de estrellas por la noche, pero cada vez que sonaba un cañón, rezaba porque no fuera ella.

Durante esos días no había recibido ningún paracaídas de Haymitch, Rue lo había convencido de que el Distrito 12 los iba a apoyar, así que supuso que tal vez Haymitch le haya enviado algo a ella al verla peor que él. Tenía sed y hambre, pero al menos no estaba herido.

Caminando por el río, después de que los tributos profesionales se alejaran hacia la cornucopia, Peeta escucho un quejido de dolor. Al comienzo se puso alerta y desconfiado, pero al notar que era un quejido muy suave, se fue acercando hacia atrás de unos árboles.

-Peeta.

-Rue.

Rue se encontraba en un pozo sumamente herida, había caído en una trampa que había diseñado el capitolio. No había salida, pero aun así Peeta se dejó caer para salvarla.

-Rue, aguanta, vas a estar bien.

-Vete, aquí hay insectos venenosos.

-No te voy a dejar.

Peeta se las ingenió con ramas y unas cuerdas que tenia para sacar a Rue del pozo. Con mucho esfuerzo y varias horas, logró sacarla sumamente herida.

-No te preocupes, ahora Haymitch nos va a enviar un antídoto para el veneno.

-Llevo dos días ahí – dijo Rue muy despacio, Peeta solo trago saliva nervioso – tengo sed.

-Yo también, pero el agua del río está contaminada, no podemos tomarla.

Peeta levantaba la vista hacia las cámaras esperando una respuesta de Haymitch, pero pasaban las horas y no llegaba. Rue ardía en fiebre y empezaba a delirar, cosa que ponía a Peeta aun más desesperado.

-No me dejes, Rue – le rogaba Peeta cargando entre sus manos a Rue que estaba casi inconsciente - ¡Haymitch, utiliza el dinero del Distrito 12 para Rue! – Le gritaba a las cámaras - ¡Hagan algo! Rue, despierta – Peeta movía a la niña para que despertara empezando a llorar - ¡Distrito 12, se está muriendo! ¡Hagan algo!

-Peeta.

-Vas a estar bien, Rue, no tardan en enviar el paracaídas ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que tu mamá haría una colecta en la plaza? Seguro que Haymitch ya la está recibiendo y comprando tu medicina, solo aguanta un poco más.

-Peeta, lo prometiste – le dijo Rue en un susurro – me prometiste que ganarías.

-No te rindas, vas a estar bien.

-Lo prometiste, Peeta – Rue, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, apretó el brazo de Peeta – tienes que ganar. Prométeme que lucharas como dijo Haymitch que lo había hecho él.

-Nos van a ayudar, Rue.

-No, ya es muy tarde, tienes que pelear, tienes que ganar – Peeta se le quedo viendo aterrado – prométeme que regresaras sano y salvo al Distrito 12.

-Te lo prometo.

Rue, con una sonrisa, cerró sus ojos, suspiró y se relajó lentamente. Peeta la abrazó hasta que vio la mano de la niña caer a su lado. Sin dejar de llorar, le dio un beso en la frente y la acostó en el piso. Cortó flores y las colocó alrededor de ella, en su cabello y le hizo un pequeño ramo para ponerlo en sus manos, era como decorar un bello pastel en la panadería.

-Te lo prometo, Rue.

Volteó hacia las cámaras con el ceño fruncido, lleno de coraje por no recibir a tiempo la medicina para salvar a esa pequeña indefensa niña. Sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía, y provocaba que rápidamente la ira llenara todo su cuerpo. Era algo que no podía evitar, sentía odio hacia todo, incluso hacia sí mismo por no haber llegado antes para salvar a Rue y así evitar que sufriera tantas picaduras de insectos venenosos. Y ni que decir del Distrito 12, de Haymitch, ellos pudieron salvarla, Rue había pasado dos días en aquel pozo y nadie había hecho nada. Odiaba a todos.

Sin una pizca de compasión, mató a cada uno de los tributos restantes. Pasó hambre, sed, frio y sufrió un sinfín de heridas, pero eso no lo detuvo. Había hecho una promesa y tenía que cumplirla.

Cuando todo terminó, cuando por fin pudo derrotar al último tributo profesional, se dejó caer lanzando aquella espada que había sido su compañera hasta el final. Solo fue consciente de que algo volaba por encima de él y ya no supo nada más.

Cuando despertó estaba en un cuarto completamente blanco, acostado sobre una camilla cómoda y suave. Se movió un poco y de inmediato Haymitch apareció frente a él.

-No te muevas, tienes heridas en las piernas, tuvieron que operarte para que no perdieras una.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Una semana. El capitolio ya estaba preocupado porque no despertara su nuevo vencedor – sonrió Haymitch de lado.

Peeta se tomó la cabeza notando que llevaba una venda alrededor de ésta y volteó hacia la mesa que estaba al final del cuarto.

-Effie las cambia a diario – le dijo Haymitch apuntando hacia las flores que se encontraban en la pequeña mesa al final del cuarto – ella y Cinna vienen a verte todos los días.

-¿Y mi familia?

-No sé – dijo Haymitch bajando la mirada – Effie dijo que mandaría por ellos pero al parecer no podían dejar a sus familias y sus trabajos, además tu padre esta delicado de salud.

-¿Por qué no salvaste a Rue?

-Peeta…

-Debiste salvarla, era una niña, tu deber era salvarla y…

-No tenía dinero.

-El Distrito 12…

-El Distrito 12 no envió nada. Cuando vi que Rue cayó al pozo, le hablé al alcalde y me dijo que nadie… nadie quiso cooperar con la mamá de Rue, nadie tuvo fe en que alguno de ustedes pudiera salvarse.

-Mis hermanos…

-Peeta… nadie.

Peeta parpadeó un par de veces sin poder creerlo, los habían dejado solos, nadie había hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por enviarles algo. Nadie había tenido fe ni en él, ni en Rue. Los habían dado por muertos incluso desde antes de entrar a la arena.

-Cuando quedaste en los cuatro finalistas, pude conseguir uno que otro patrocinador y lo que te envié fue lo más económico que pude comprar.

-Me sirvió de mucho el agua que me enviaste.

-Todos apostaban por Cato.

-Lo sé.

Un par de tacones en el pasillo exterior hicieron que voltearan hacia la puerta. Effie entró con una sonrisa radiante al ver a Peeta despierto, seguida de Cinna.

-Por fin despertaste – dijo emocionada Effie.

-Peeta, que alegría – lo abrazó Cinna - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansado.

-Pues tendrás que recuperarte rápido porque nos espera un sinfín de festejos ¡Eres el vencedor de los 74° juegos del hambre!

-Effie dale un respiro, acaba de despertar.

-Estoy feliz de tener aquí conmigo a los dos únicos vencedores del Distrito 12 – abrazó Effie a un mal humorado Haymitch.

Tal como le había dicho Effie, Peeta tuvo muchos compromisos a los cuales asistir, ni Cinna, ni Haymitch, ni mucho menos, Effie, se separaron de él, eran como los cuatro mosqueteros, aunque la única que sonreía era Effie.

Cuando llegaron al Distrito 12, todos esperaban a su vencedor, sabían que recibirían comida por el simple hecho de que Peeta fuera ganador de los juegos y querían agradecerle por eso. Pero Peeta fue frío con todos, jamás sonrió, al contrario, los veía con odio. Quería gritarles, reclamarles porque no hicieron nada por él ni por Rue cuando más los necesitaban, sin embargo, ahí estaban con su sonrisa, contentos de que Peeta haya sido el vencedor.

-Sonríe, Peeta – le dijo Effie – es tu Distrito.

-No tengo porque sonreírles, yo soy el vencedor porque luche solo, sin la ayuda de todos ellos, así que no tengo nada que deberles – le dijo lleno de rabia - ¿ya terminamos?

-El alcalde va a dar una cena en tu honor.

-De acuerdo, pero terminando quiero que todos me dejen en paz.

Al día siguiente, Peeta se levantó muy temprano, las pesadillas cada vez eran más constantes y se despertaba gritando y completamente sudado. Después de ver a su padre y rechazado cualquier tipo de felicitación y muestra de cariño por parte de su madre y hermanos, se fue a su casa en la aldea de los vencedores. Era lo único que le agradecía al Capitolio, y no precisamente aquella casa hermosa, sino que estaba alejada de todos los habitantes del Distrito, su único vecino era Haymitch, pero pasaba gran parte del día tomando o dormido.

Durante su estancia en el Capitolio, después de ganar los juegos, se había comprado pinceles y lienzos para pintar cuadros. Sentía que eso lo iba a ayudar para relajarse y no pensar en el pasado.

Tomó su primer pincel sin poder pintar nada, recordaba a Rue. Dejó el pincel y se fue al cementerio donde le había dicho Haymitch que enterraban a todos los tributos que habían muerto en juegos anteriores.

Cortó flores de su jardín, que sin duda era hermoso, y se dedicó a decorar la tumba de Rue, tal y como lo había hecho cuando murió. Se sentó en el césped en silencio hasta que escuchó pasos acercándose. Volteó para ver quién era y sintió como su corazón empezaba a palpitar emocionado.

-Hola – dijo Prim con un ramito de flores algo marchitadas.

Peeta solo tenía ojos para Katniss, no la había visto desde el día de la cosecha, desde el día en que él se iba a los juegos y ella a los brazos de Gale con una sonrisa. De la emoción paso al coraje, a la rabia.

-Adornaste muy bonito – continuó Prim sonriéndole.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer ¿no creen? ¿O acaso ustedes hicieron algo más? – les reclamó.

-No tienes porque hablarle así a mi hermana – le dijo Katniss frunciendo el ceño molesta.

-Es la verdad. Era tu amiga ¿no? – Prim asintió llenándose los ojos de lágrimas - ¿y dónde estaba su amiga cuando cayó al pozo?

-Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada – le dijo Katniss.

-Claro, salir a cazar con tu amigo Gale era más importante – Katniss abrió los ojos sorprendida de que él supiera eso – pero qué bueno que ahora le traen esas hermosas flores – Prim abrazó sus flores, sabía que no se comparaban con las que le había puesto Peeta.

-Mi hermana compró esas flores vendiendo queso de su cabra.

-Ese dinero hubiera sido más efectivo cuando ella estaba viva y no muerta. Hipócritas.

Sin más, Peeta se alejó dejando a las dos hermanas confundidas y molestas por la actitud de su nuevo vencedor.

Llegó a su casa y aventó la puerta ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le pasaba? Tanto tiempo que anhelaba hablar con Katniss, las muchas noches en que soñaba como sería su primer encuentro, lo que le diría, lo feliz que se sentiría. En cambio, fue más grande su coraje, esa rabia que lo dominaba desde el día en que había muerto Rue, y que se había hecho más grande cuando Haymitch, le dijo que nadie del Distrito 12 había hecho algo por ayudarlos. No quería hablar con nadie porque sentía que quería herirlos, hacerlos sufrir como él lo estaba haciendo. Ahora entendía a Haymitch, el porqué vivía solo y casi no salía de su casa. Tal vez eso debería hacer él también.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss y Gale regresaban del bosque después de una dura jornada de caza. Como ya era costumbre, se fueron al quemador a vender todas las presas que habían podido recolectar. Para terminar, se sentaron frente a Sae la grasienta para comerse una sopa de ardilla, que seguro era la que le habían vendido el día anterior.

Peeta ya llevaba varios días encerrado en su casa, más específicamente, en el cuarto de pintura. Era la única manera en que se sentía relajado. Pintar y hornear, eran su único pasatiempo.

Notó que el día era hermoso, así que decidió visitar a Haymitch e invitarlo a dar un paseo. Sabía de antemano que ese paseo le resultaría más beneficioso a Haymitch que a él.

No fue fácil, pero al fin pudo convencer a Haymitch de dar una vuelta por la plaza, aunque fue consciente que lo que realmente lo hizo acceder fue que le prometió un par de botellas de licor.

Era una costumbre que las personas más necesitadas le pidieran dinero a los vencedores cuando los veían por la veta. Haymitch era quien había padecido esto durante varios años, era una de las razones por las cuales Haymitch no salía mucho. Ahora Peeta también tenía que lidiar con esto.

Haymitch sacaba monedas de su pantalón y se las daba a los niños que se amontonaban alrededor de él. Lo hacía con indiferencia, sin ninguna emoción en su cara. En cambio Peeta, los veía con el ceño fruncido sin darles absolutamente nada.

-No te cuesta nada darles unas monedas – le dijo Haymitch después de que se fueron los niños corriendo emocionados con sus monedas.

-No tengo por qué darles. Nadie me dio nada a mí, ni a Rue. Prefirieron vernos morir.

-Peeta, aun estas a tiempo de buscar tu felicidad. No comentas el mismo error que yo.

-¿Cuál error?

-Vivir en el rencor. Mírame ¿Acaso yo gané algo con eso? Estoy solo. Tú eres joven y puedes…

Pero unas carcajadas hicieron que dirigieran su atención hacia el quemador. Katniss y Gale reían divertidos. Peeta de inmediato se llenó de rabia y celos, de solo pensar que así reían y se la pasaban de lo más divertidos juntos, mientras que él y Rue luchaban por sobrevivir en la arena. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y chocó contra Prim que llevaba una olla de leche de su cabra, y por el choque repentino, lo derramó sobre la camisa de Peeta.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, niña tonta! – gritó Peeta sin darse cuenta que esa niña era Prim.

-Perdón, pero no pensé que usted iba a voltear y…

-¿Ahora es mi culpa? – le preguntó Peeta ya viendo que era Prim. Trató de relajarse al ver como Prim lo veía con miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? – llegó Katniss junto con Gale, quien la tenía tomada de la mano para mantenerla tranquila. Gale sabía que a Katniss no le gustaba que alguien maltratara o le levantara la voz a su hermana. Peeta de inmediato se dio cuenta de cómo venían tomados de la mano.

-Fue un accidente – dijo Prim, mientras que Peeta no quitaba su vista en las manos entrelazadas de Katniss y Gale.

-No tenias porque gritarle, es una niña – le reclamó Katniss soltando su mano de la de Gale para abrazar a Prim, quien veía a Peeta con miedo.

-Una niña tonta ¿Qué acaso no ves toda la gente que hay aquí y tú con una olla llena de leche? Es obvio que ibas a mojar a alguien.

-Ya te dijo que fue un accidente, no fue la intención de ella de derramarte la leche sobre tu camisa.

-Yo la puedo lavar…

-¡No! – Le grito Katniss a Prim al ver las intenciones que tenia ella – tu no le vas a lavar nada, fue un accidente. El que hayas ganado los juegos no te da derecho a tratarnos como unos animales.

-¡A mi me trataron como un animal! ¿Acaso eso les importó?- le dijo lleno de rabia.

-¡No fue nuestra culpa!

-¿Ayudaron a la madre de Rue a recolectar dinero?

-Lo intentamos- dijo Prim a punto de llorar – pero… pero nadie…

-¡Exacto! ¡NADIE! ¡TODOS NOS DIERON POR MUERTOS A RUE Y A MI!

-Nosotras no, intentamos ayudar – se defendió Katniss.

-¿Cómo? ¿Comiendo muy sonrientes aquí en el quemador?

Peeta vio como Gale tomaba del brazo a Katniss para calmarla, y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que él llevaba unos conejos y ardillas en un costal amarrado en su cinturón. Recordó que Rue le había dicho que Katniss y Gale salían al boque a cazar, así que supuso que toda la mañana habían estado juntos en el bosque.

-Señor ¿me da una moneda para comprarme una sopa? – le preguntó un niño a Peeta jalándole la manga de su camisa mojada.

-Quítate.

-Vámonos Peeta – le dijo Haymitch dándole una moneda al niño.

Peeta vio de nuevo a Katniss lleno de coraje y se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada. Haymitch solo se despidió con una mueca en la boca intentando sonreír y siguió a Peeta sobre la plaza.

-¿Dónde está Darius? – le preguntó Peeta a un agente de la paz.

-Con el alcalde.

-Dile que quiero verlo en mi casa.

El agente de la paz asintió. Los vencedores de los diferentes distritos tenían casi la misma autoridad que el alcalde. Darius era el jefe de los agentes de la paz, así que también obedecía órdenes de Peeta y de Haymitch.

-¿Para qué quieres ver a Darius? – preguntó Haymitch.

-Esos chicos salen de la veta para cazar.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Lo sé, eso es todo.

-¿Y qué más da que lo hagan?

-Es ilegal. Le diré a Darius que electrifiquen la cerca las 24 horas del día.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que es legal o no?

Peeta no quería decirle a Haymitch la verdadera razón por la que le pediría eso a Darius. Estaba celoso y lleno de rabia de que Gale pudiera estar con Katniss, salir a cazar, comer o simplemente sonreír juntos. Si electrificaban la cerca al menos les quitaría tiempo de estar juntos.

-Desde ahora – le contestó muy serio.

Al final del mes, Effie y Cinna fueron al distrito 12 a visitar a Peeta y a Haymitch, se les estaba haciendo una costumbre visitarlos al menos una vez cada dos meses. Peeta y Haymitch los recibían muy bien, eran sus únicos amigos con quienes podían hablar.

-¿Qué te parece mi nuevo look, Haymitch? – le preguntó Effie.

-Así lo tenías hace cuatro años.

-No es cierto.

-Era una moda parecida – comentó Cinna tomando un pan hecho por Peeta.

-Claro que no, el color era un poco más oscuro.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? – preguntó Cinna ignorando el ceño fruncido de Effie al no apoyarla con su versión de la moda actual.

-Igual – se encogió de hombros Haymitch.

-Deberían de ir con nosotros al capitolio, así se distraen un poco.

-Faltan tres meses para la cosecha.

-Cierto, Peeta tu primer año como mentor en los juegos – sonrió Effie.

-Al parecer va a ver cambio de reglas en los próximos juegos – comentó Cinna.

-¿Qué cambios? – se interesó Haymitch.

-La edad –Peeta frunció el ceño – ya no va a ser de 12 a 17 años, lo extendieron a 22.

-¿Qué? ¿Un niño de 12 años no puede pelear contra uno de 22? ¡Es injusto! – dijo Peeta.

-¿Qué es justo en los juegos, Peeta? – dijo tranquilamente Haymitch.

-Obvio, que los jóvenes de más edad, tendrán más posibilidades de estar en los juegos – comentó Cinna.

-No siempre es así – dijo Peeta refiriéndose a Rue.

-Pero no todo es malo, cuéntales Cinna.

-Así como aumentaron la edad de los tributos para estar en los juegos, también hay posibilidad de que varias familias no entren en las urnas.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Peeta.

-Así como ustedes, muchos vencedores no se han querido casar, ni formar una familia. El capitolio está preocupado por eso, quieren ver a sus vencedores felices por haber ganado los juegos.

Tanto Peeta como Haymitch resoplaron rodando los ojos.

-Pues bien – continuó Cinna – ahora se va hacer legal que los hombres o las mujeres que se casen con algún vencedor de los juegos, no entren sus nombres en las urnas.

-¿Cómo si yo me fuera a casar con una niña entre 12 y 22 años? – dijo sarcásticamente Haymitch.

-No. Si tú te casas con una mujer de tu edad que tenga hijos de edades entre 12 y 22, jamás entrarían ellos a las urnas – aclaró Cinna.

-Ni sus hijos, ni sus hermanos – completó Effie.

-Es decir, si yo me caso con una chica de entre 12 y 22 años ¿jamás entraría en la urna, ni tampoco sus hermanos? – quiso entender Peeta.

-Así es.

-¿Primos, sobrinos?

-No, solo parientes directos.

-Al parecer ya es un hecho. En el distrito 1 ya se escucharon los rumores de que varias mujeres se les están ofreciendo a los vencedores solteros, que son la mayoría.

-Así que cuando ya sea anunciada la nueva ley, tal vez tengan muchas mujeres a su alrededor – se burló Cinna.

-Yo jamás me casaré – dijo Haymitch dándole un trago a su botella de licor.

-Yo tampoco – negó rotundamente Peeta.

Katniss estaba desesperada, desde que habían electrificado la cerca ya no había podido ir a cazar junto con Gale y por consecuencia se estaban muriendo de hambre. Prim tuvo que pedir treselas y eso aumentaba sus probabilidades de salir sorteada en la cosecha. Y la cosa había empeorado cuando su madre enfermó de pulmonía, no quedando otra opción que vender la cabra de Prim para comprar medicamentos.

-Mamá ya está un poco mejor – dijo Prim.

-Sí, pero si no come bien, igual enfermará de nuevo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Katniss? No podemos seguir comiendo agua con hierbas.

-Lo sé – dijo preocupada Katniss.

-¿Y si pido otra tresela?

-No, con una basta.

-Bien sabes que no. La última que nos dieron casi todo estaba podrido.

-No puedo permitir que tu… como Rue…

-No sabemos que vaya a pasar.

-Mientras yo esté viva, jamás te pasará lo mismo que le pasó a Rue ¿entendiste?

Se hizo pública la nueva ley ante todo Panem, y tal como lo habían predicho Effie y Cinna, las mujeres les proponían matrimonio a Peeta y a Haymitch a cambio de que sus familias estuvieran a salvo. Ya sean mujeres mayores y viudas con hijos, se le acercaban a Haymitch con comida recién hecha y con sus mejores vestidos provocativos. Y a Peeta, chicas de todas las edades, en las cuales sus madres las llevaban para presentárselas.

Tanto Peeta como Haymitch no se interesaron en ninguna, siendo muy claro con todas de que no estaban interesados en casarse. Más de una vez, Peeta tuvo que cuidar a Haymitch, porque muchas mujeres le llegaban con botellas de licor con toda la intención de emborracharlo y embarazarse de él y así reclamar el matrimonio. Definitivamente la nueva ley no les había parecido del todo bien a los vencedores.

-No me quiso – se quejaba una chica en la escuela, compañera de Katniss - ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya querido? Yo tengo muchos pretendientes en la veta y él simplemente me dijo no.

-¿De quién hablan? – preguntó Katniss.

-De Peeta Mellark, la mamá de Doris la llevó para ofrecerla en matrimonio – le contestó Cecy, otra chica.

-Soy bonita ¿Qué no?

Y en realidad Katniss sabía que Doris era la chica más bonita de la escuela, todos los chicos estaban detrás de ella.

-¿Es por lo de la nueva ley? – preguntó Katniss.

-Sí, tengo hermanos menores que yo, mamá pensó que tal vez… pero me rechazó, casi me cerró la puerta en mi cara.

-¿Fuiste a buscarlo a la aldea de los vencedores?

-Sí, mi mamá me llevó, pero ni siquiera nos abrió la puerta, nos dijo no desde la ventana.

-No ha aceptado a nadie. Leslie, Emma y Cristina, también fueron a buscarlo, pero a nadie ha aceptado. Pobre de mi papá, ha tenido que trabajar tiempo extra en la mina con tal de que no pidamos más treselas. Mi hermano mayor tiene 20 años, ahora otra vez va a estar en la cosecha por dos años mas – comentó Cecy, triste.

-¿Tú no has ido a buscarlo? – le preguntó Katniss a Cecy.

-Si no aceptó a las chicas más bonitas, no creo que me acepte a mí.

-Nada pierdes con intentarlo – le dijo Doris – hay que hacer lo que sea con tal de no ir, ni nosotras ni nuestros hermanos, a los juegos.

Katniss regresó pensativa a su casa. Hacer lo que sea, nada pierdes con intentarlo, se repetían constantemente en su cabeza. Pasó por la cerca electrificada aventando una piedra para comprobar que efectivamente, aun seguía activa. Se puso a pensar en cómo poder cruzarla, pero era imposible, al menos que saliera lastimada.

Llegó a su casa encontrando a su mamá y a su hermana acostadas en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Prim tiene calentura – le dijo su madre preocupada – creo que tiene infección en el estomago, se comió la comida que venía en las treselas.

-Pero estaba podrida.

-Es que tenía mucha hambre – dijo Prim tomándose el estomago y haciendo gestos de dolor.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? No tenemos dinero para medicamentos y no tenemos nada que vender.

-No sé, no sé qué vamos a hacer – dijo su madre.

Katniss decidida, se dio un baño y abrió su pequeño armario sacando su vestido azul, aquel que siempre llevaba el día de la cosecha. Le pidió a su madre que la peinara y se pellizco las mejillas para darse un poco de color.

-¿Estás segura? – le preguntó de nuevo su madre.

-Nada pierdo con intentarlo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, quédate con Prim, la calentura es muy peligrosa.

-Estaré dándole baños de agua fría constantemente, es lo único que podemos hacer.

Peeta horneaba sus panes con queso que tanto le gustaba hacer cuando estaba trabajando en la panadería de su padre. Recordaba cómo vivía en aquel entonces, con carencias pero al menos no tenia pesadillas que ahora le atormentaban a diario. Su vida había cambiado por completo después de los juegos, ahora era rico pero se sentía tan terriblemente miserable por dentro. A veces hubiera preferido seguir viviendo como antes, con el maltrato de su madre y tener que trabajar todo el día horneando pan y decorando pasteles, eso era mil veces mejor que vivir con odio y completamente solo. Su padre lo visitaba pocas veces, pero no se decían nada, Peeta solo se limitaba a estar callado cuando su padre le hablaba de su madre o de sus hermanos. La verdad Peeta ya no le interesaba nada de ellos, habían dejado de existir cuando le dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitaba.

Cuando Katniss llegó a la aldea de los vencedores se quedó maravillada con lo hermoso que eran los jardines y la inmensidad de las casas. Eran hermosas por fuera, con una fachada que jamás se verían en una casa cualquiera del distrito 12. Nunca había ido ahí, no tenía ninguna necesidad de ir, hasta en ese momento.

Se alisó la falda del vestido azul, se acomodó un cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja y caminó decidida a la puerta de la primera casa de la aldea. Tocó un par de veces hasta que por fin Haymitch se dignó a abrir la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Katniss Everdeen, busco a Peeta Mellark.

-Vive en aquella casa – le señalo la casa de al lado -¿vienes a proponerle matrimonio, preciosa?- sonrió burlonamente - ¿Qué acaso no eres tu aquella chica con la que discutió en el quemador hace unos meses?

-Sí – le contestó apenada.

-¿Y ahora vienes a pedirle matrimonio? – soltó una carcajada Haymitch. Katniss solo se limitó a verlo con coraje – vamos, preciosa, te acompaño a ver tu proposición de matrimonio.

Haymitch caminó riéndose hacia la casa de Peeta, mientras Katniss lo seguía completamente seria, no le gustaba ser la burla de ese hombre. Haymitch tocó la puerta viendo a Katniss sin dejar de reír.

-¿Quién?

-Haymitch.

-¿Desde cuándo tocas la puerta? – preguntó Peeta abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Es que no vengo solo.

Peeta vio a Katniss y abrió los ojos sorprendido, dato que no pasó desapercibido por Haymitch. Ya le había tocado ver a unas cuantas chicas que habían ido a buscar a Peeta y con todas se había mostrado de lo mas indiferente con ellas, en cambio con Katniss había sido diferente.

-¿Qué deseas? – le preguntó Peeta muy serio.

-Necesito hablar con usted.

-¿De qué?

-Bueno… ¿puedo hablar a solas con usted? – preguntó Katniss viendo mal a Haymitch.

-Viene a proponerte matrimonio – sonrió Haymitch en respuesta a Katniss.

Peeta se quedó callado viendo detenidamente a Katniss. Se hizo un momento de silencio, hasta que Haymitch dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño.

-¿No la vas a correr como a las otras chicas? – preguntó extrañado.

-¿A eso has venido? – le preguntó Peeta a Katniss.

-Quisiera hablar a solas con usted.

-Haymitch ¿podrías dejarnos solos?

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? Ella es la chica con la que discutiste en el quemador.

-Sí, sé muy bien quien es ella.

Katniss bajo la mirada, no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí si era más que obvio que no tenía ninguna probabilidad que Peeta la aceptara. No era bonita, ni tenía el mejor cuerpo, y para colmo, se había atrevido a pelear con él.

Haymitch evaluó la mirada de Peeta que estaba fija en Katniss, y notó un brillo especial en los ojos de Peeta.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que me vaya, si necesitas algo me llamas por teléfono, con eso de que esta chica es un poco ruda.

Katniss apretó los puños, ese comentario no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Pasa – le dijo Peeta viendo como Haymitch le hacía señas de que después regresaba y cerrándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

Katniss al comienzo se extrañó, sabía por sus compañeras de la escuela que Peeta no dejaba entrar a nadie a su casa, de igual manera entró y de inmediato pudo oler ese aroma a pan recién hecho. Llevaba mucho tiempo comiendo únicamente agua con hierbas y una que otra sobra que le había dado Gale de la poca comida que podía comprar después de conseguir trabajo en la mina. Así que el olor a pan hizo que su estomago rugiera ferozmente.

Peeta caminó hacia la cocina para sacar del horno el pan. Katniss sin ser invitada, lo siguió y cuando vio el pan que sacaba Peeta, se mordió el labio saboreándolo. Peeta se dio cuenta que Katniss tenía hambre, la notaba más delgada y pálida que la última vez que la había visto.

-¿Quieres uno?

-No tengo dinero…

-Tómalo.

Katniss tomó el pan y sin esperar a que se enfriara, se lo metió de lleno a la boca masticándolo rápidamente.

-Toma otro si quieres.

Katniss lo tomó pero lo guardó en la bolsa de su vestido.

-¿Por qué no te lo comes?

-Mi hermana… está enferma.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Al parecer infección en el estomago, la comida de la tresela estaba podrida.

Peeta golpeó fuertemente la mesa, asustando a Katniss.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué has venido?

-Vine porque… - Katniss estaba nerviosa por el repentino cambio de humor de Peeta, pasaba de ser amable ofreciéndole pan e interesándose en su hermana a golpear la mesa enfurecido.

-Vienes por lo de la nueva ley –Katniss asintió – quieres que me case contigo para que ya nunca tengas que preocuparte por estar en la cosecha.

-Mi hermana, no quiero que mi hermana… muera como Rue.

De nuevo Peeta cambio su semblante. Recordar a Rue para él era un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Se sentó en la silla recargando sus codos en la mesa y tapándose la cara con las dos manos. Recordó la pesadilla de la noche anterior, en dónde los gritos de Rue eran como miles de pinchazos en su cabeza.

-No lo hago por mí, lo hago por mi hermana. Ahora está muy enferma y no tenemos dinero para comer, mucho menos para comprar medicamentos. Antes yo – dudó un poco - yo salía a cazar al bosque y con eso podíamos comer, pero desde que electrificaron la cerca ya no he podido hacerlo y desde entonces no tenemos para comer.

Peeta levantó la cara y se sintió culpable. Esa no era la intención de él al ordenar que electrificaran la cerca, la única intención que tenía era que ella y Gale no pasaran el tiempo juntos. Jamás se puso a pensar en que lo que ella cazaba en el bosque era la comida de ella y su familia.

-¿Sabes todo lo que representa el hecho que te cases conmigo?

Katniss parpadeó un par de veces pero igual asintió. Peeta se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella.

-Serias mi esposa… mi mujer – de nuevo Katniss asintió nerviosa – tendrías que hacer todo lo que yo te ordenara.

-Sí – le contestó en un susurro.

-¿Qué opina tu novio de lo que quieres hacer?

-Yo no tengo novio.

-No te creo.

-Gale y yo solo somos amigos.

-¿Cómo sabes que me refería a él?

-Porque…

-Porque siempre están juntos riéndose, tomados de la mano, abrazándose – le dijo celoso recordando el día que él se fue a los juegos y vio como Katniss y Gale se abrazaban contentos de no haber salido sorteados.

-No somos novios, solo somos amigos.

-Pues bien, despídete de tu amiguito porque no te quiero ver cerca de él ¿entendiste? Si realmente te quieres casar conmigo desde ahora vas a tener que obedecerme.

-Pero… entonces…

-Ni tu nombre, ni el de tu hermana van a aparecer en la próxima cosecha – Katniss sonrió – nos vamos a casar, pero de una vez te digo que vas a ser mi esposa con todas las obligaciones que eso conlleva ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Sí. Cocinar, lavar, limpiar…

-Sexo – Katniss abrió los ojos asustada- y si quiero hijos, tendrás que dármelos.

Katniss bajó la mirada aterrada.

-Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte.

-No – levantó la mirada y lo vio directo a los ojos – haré lo que me pidas.

-Se nota que quieres mucho a tu hermana.

Katniss asintió llenándose los ojos de lágrimas, pero sin derramar ninguna.

-Bien – Peeta tomó varios panes y los puso en una canasta, al igual que varias latas de comida que tenía en la despensa – mañana vienes para decirte la fecha de la boda, hablaré con el alcalde más tarde – sacó dinero de su cartera y se lo entregó a Katniss junto con la canasta – compra el medicamento que necesites para tu hermana y llévate esta comida.

Katniss lo tomó un poco desconfiada. Era mucho dinero junto, jamás había tenido tanto en sus manos ni en las mejores cazas que había vendido. El pan olía delicioso y aun estaba caliente, su estomago rogaba por otro pedazo mas, pero ella aun estaba en shock, Peeta había aceptado casarse con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaban las tres sin poder hablar después de una deliciosa comida que hacia mucho tiempo no tenían. Katniss había comprado el medicamento para Prim y comida con el dinero que le había dado Peeta.

-¿Cuándo? – preguntó Prim.

-No lo sé, me dijo que él me avisaría.

-¿Estás segura Katniss?

-No tenemos otra opción.

-Pero es casarse con ese hombre, él es malo.

-Prim, jamás dejaría que tú fueras a los juegos, antes me presentaría yo como voluntaria ¿Qué prefieres, que vaya a los juegos o que me case con Peeta Mellark?

Prim bajó la mirada triste.

-¿Qué más te dijo? – preguntó su madre, pero Katniss no le contestó, sino que se levantó a lavar su plato – Prim ve por tu cabra.

-¿Si puedo Katniss?

-Claro, ahí está el dinero.

Prim tomó el dinero que le había sobrado a Katniss después de comprar comida y medicinas, y salió corriendo muy contenta porque iba a recuperar a su cabra.

-Katniss ¿Qué más te dijo ese hombre?

-Que… que no quiere que este cerca de Gale y que… tengo obligaciones como esposa.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Sí.

-¿Y aun así…?

-Mamá, no tenemos otra opción, ese hombre aceptó casarse conmigo, no había aceptado a nadie y conmigo si lo hizo.

-¿Por qué crees que si te aceptó a ti?

-Hace meses tuvimos una pelea en el quemador, yo creo que aceptó casarse conmigo por venganza. Él es malo, muy malo.

-Katniss…

-Estaré bien, mamá, al menos estoy segura que él no intentará matarme como me pasaría si fuera a los juegos. Además, me dio dinero para ustedes.

-Pero vas a pasar años viviendo con ese hombre, siendo su mujer.

-Los mismos años que pasaremos padeciendo de hambre y viviendo la angustia y el miedo en cada cosecha.

Habían pasado tres días y Katniss no sabía nada de Peeta, se estaba poniendo nerviosa al no tener noticas de él ¿y si ya se había arrepentido? No sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de que si iba a buscarlo de nuevo se enojara y la mandara al diablo de una vez por todas.

Aun así, por comida no estaba preocupada, con la que Peeta le había dado y ella comprado con el dinero de él, la estaban pasado bien, además tenían la cabra de regreso y Prim ya estaba preparando queso. Como no sabía nada de Peeta, Katniss decidió buscar a Gale para ayudarlo un poco con comida para sus hermanos, aunque nunca tuvo suerte de verlo, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la mina.

Una mañana Katniss decidió ir a ver como se encontraba la madre de Gale, había estado enferma y ella le había pasado algo de medicamento. Cuando regreso a su casa se sorprendió quien la estaba esperando.

-Katniss, que bueno que llegaste, el señor Mellark te ha estado esperando – le dijo su madre.

-Hola – contestó muy despacio.

Peeta se quedó muy serio y con la mirada fija en ella, así que la madre de Katniss decidió retirarse para dejarlos solos.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Acompañé a Prim a casa de una amiga.

-¿Por qué me mientes? – Katniss se empezó a poner nerviosa – te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Dónde estabas?

-En casa de Gale.

-Creo que fui muy claro contigo.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-No sabía nada de usted, pensé que ya no…

-Y corriste a brazos de tu noviecito.

-¡Que no es mi novio! – le gritó Katniss.

-¡No me contestes así! Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me buscó para que nos casáramos, yo solo te puse las condiciones y tú las aceptaste. Te lo vuelvo a repetir: aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte – Katniss bajó la mirada y apretó los puños – tan sencillo como que yo salga de tu casa y todo queda olvidado.

-No – levantó la mirada – me voy a casar con usted y…

-Obedecerás.

-Obedeceré.

-Bien. Hoy a las cinco de la tarde te espero en el Edificio de Justicia para nuestra boda.

-¿Hoy?

-Te recuerdo que la cosecha es en dos semanas, el alcalde y yo vamos a estar muy ocupados. Al menos que quieras que lo pospongamos y entonces…

-No – dijo Katniss sabiendo lo que eso ocasionaría: el nombre de Prim y el de ella en esa cosecha – estaré ahí puntual.

-De acuerdo, lleva solo a un testigo, puede ser tu madre ¿o habías pensado en tu… amigo? ¿Qué opina él de nuestro matrimonio? – Katniss no le contestó – Aun no lo sabe ¿verdad? No le quieres romper el corazón – Peeta resopló molesto - te quiero ahí puntual y no quiero lleves a nadie más que tu madre y tu hermana. Por tus cosas no te preocupes, enviaré a alguien para que venga por ellas, así que ten todo listo ¿alguna pregunta?

-No.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Katniss empezó a llorar. Su madre, quien había escuchado todo, la abrazó para calmarla.

-No lo hagas, Katniss.

-Mamá, tenemos que pensar en Prim.

-Pero también pienso en ti.

-Yo estaré bien – dijo no muy convencida.

Para en la tarde, Katniss ya se encontraba con su madre y Prim en el edificio de justicia. Desde que había muerto su padre no había regresado a ese lugar. Y ahora se encontraba de nuevo ahí, sintiendo una pena igual o peor.

Peeta llegó con Haymitch únicamente porque su padre estaba delicado de salud y a su madre y hermanos no los invitó. De inmediato empezó la ceremonia, que no consistía en otra cosa que leer los códigos de matrimonio y firmar las actas. Una vez que terminaron, Katniss se despidió de su madre y hermana, y se fue a su nueva casa con su ahora esposo.

Peeta se despidió de Haymitch y entró a su casa. Katniss sin saber qué hacer, simplemente se limitó a sentarse en la sala en cuanto Peeta desapareció tras una puerta en el primer piso.

No sabía qué hacer, no conocía la casa y Peeta no le dijo absolutamente nada. Ahí permaneció hasta que una hora después Peeta salió de aquel cuarto.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Katniss asintió – Sabes donde está la cocina ¿no?

-Sí – era el único lugar que conocía de la casa y eso fue el día que había ido a proponerle matrimonio.

-Bien ¿sabes cocinar?

-Sí.

-Perfecto. Prepara lo que tú quieras, después de comer te mostraré la casa.

Habían comido en silencio. A pesar de que Katniss se esmeró en la comida para que Peeta no tuviera ninguna queja de ella en cuestión de alimentarlo, él no le dijo absolutamente nada. Ni las gracias, ni si estaba bien o mal la comida. Nada. Katniss en cierta manera se alegró de que no le reprochara si la comida no estaba sabrosa, no sabía qué tipo de comida le gustaba a él, así que agradeció ese silencio.

-Vamos a que te muestre la casa – le dijo Peeta en cuanto terminaron de comer.

-De acuerdo.

Caminaron por todo el primer piso de la casa, cuando se detuvieron en la puerta donde Peeta se había encerrado una vez que llegaron.

-En esta habitación no quiero que entres nunca.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mía, es privada.

-¿Y cómo haré para limpiar?

-Tú no tienes porque limpiar la casa.

-¿Quién lo hará?

-Viene una persona a ayudarme a limpiar, ella es la única que entra aquí.

-¿Quién es?

-Mañana lo sabrás – le dijo subiendo las escaleras – viene tres veces por semana, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por la limpieza.

-¿Qué haré entonces?

-Lo que quieras y lo que yo te ordene.

-¿Puedo visitar a mi madre y a mi hermana y regresar a la escuela?

-Claro – se detuvo frente a ella antes de abrir una puerta – pero recuerda que te tengo prohibido que veas a tu… amigo – Katniss no le dijo nada, solo se limitó a asentir. Peeta abrió la puerta – esta es nuestra habitación – Katniss se puso tensa – aquí es donde vamos a dormir tu y yo.

Entraron a la habitación. Era un lugar espacioso y con una cama grande. Para Katniss una habitación enorme, era casi el tamaño de su casa. Tenía un tocador con un gran espejo, y las cortinas y la alfombra se veían limpias y relucientes.

-¿Solo trajiste una maleta?

-Sí, es la única ropa que tengo.

-Puedes ponerla en el guardarropa – le señalo una puerta.

Katniss entró, era un lugar muy amplio pero la mayoría estaba vacío. Solo una pequeña parte la ocupaba la ropa de Peeta.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-No.

-Voy a salir.

Peeta entró a casa de Haymitch, ya era una costumbre entre ellos entrar sin tocar la puerta y como siempre, Peeta lo encontró bebiendo en la cocina.

-¿Tan pronto dejaste a tu esposa sola? – Se burló Haymitch en cuanto lo vio entrar - ¿no deberías estar con ella rebosando de felicidad?

-Deja de burlarte, tal vez tu también necesitas una esposa – le contestó Peeta recogiendo los platos sucios.

-¿Para qué? Las mujeres solo nos quieren por conveniencia.

-¿Lo dices por mi?

-Lo digo porque todas las mujeres son así.

Peeta se sentó a un lado de Haymitch y se sirvió un trago.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Haymitch? – no le contestó nada, solo se sirvió más licor a su vaso – jamás te lo he preguntado.

Haymitch siguió sin contestarle.

-¿Por qué aquella ocasión me dijiste que no cometiera el mismo error que tú? Que tú viviste en el rencor ¿Qué me quisiste decir con eso?

-Que no seas un amargado. Lo que pasó en los juegos, pasó y ya.

-¿Acaso tu lo has olvidado? ¿Ya no tienes pesadillas?

-Las pesadillas jamás se van, pero al menos debes intentar vivir en paz con la sociedad, sin ser tan odioso como lo eres tú.

-Odio la hipocresía, y cuando regresé todos fueron unos hipócritas conmigo, incluyendo a mi madre y a mis hermanos. Pero no me cambies el tema ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Haymitch de un solo trago vació su vaso de licor, se volvió a servir otro y se quedó pensando.

-Yo tenía una novia, se llamaba Betty – se tomó el vaso de licor – esa chica me gustaba desde antes de ir a los juegos, así que como regresé como un vencedor, ella se fijó en mi. Salimos un tiempo, pero ella me tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo? – se extrañó Peeta.

-Sí, a veces yo solía ser un poco… agresivo. En ocasiones ella pasaba conmigo la noche, pero cuando yo tenía pesadillas, ella salía corriendo.

-¿La golpeabas?

-No, la amaba demasiado para eso, pero nada podía controlar mis pesadillas. En ocasiones no quería ni estar cerca de mi cuando yo quería dormir, pero con mis regalos que le compraba en el capitolio, cambiaba de parecer.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Un año después salió sorteado su hermano menor en la cosecha, ella me decía que yo tenía la obligación de ayudarlo, de regresarlo con vida. Que así como ella soportaba mi mal humor, yo tenía que ayudarlo. Él murió en el baño de sangre iniciados los juegos, recuerdo que le dije que corriera lo mas lejos de la cornucopia, que buscara agua, pero hizo todo lo contrario. Cuando regresé ella me culpó por la muerte de su hermano, me dijo que yo no servía para nada – se volvió a servir otro trago – me dejó. Después supe que se casó pero al poco tiempo murió de una enfermedad.

Se quedaron callados tomando más licor, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con esa chica? – Peeta suspiró fuertemente – la amas ¿cierto?

-No lo sé, estoy muy confundido.

-Pero aceptaste casarte.

-Ella tiene un novio o amigo especial.

-¿Y?

-Que así como a tu Betty, ella solo me busca porque le conviene, en pocas palabras, ella es igual de hipócrita que todos.

-¿Entonces? No te entiendo, la hubieras corrido igual como lo hiciste con las demás chicas.

-No sé, creo que muy dentro de mí, aun esta el Peeta que estaba enamorado de ella.

Katniss se dio un baño a como pudo. No estaba acostumbrada a tantas cosas dentro de una regadera. Así que aplanó cuanto botón encontró y se bañó como nunca lo había hecho. Se vistió con un pantalón y una playera sencilla, en realidad no tenía mucha variedad de ropa, pero su madre le había regalado sus mejores prendas para que estuviera bien presentable en casa de Peeta, ahora su casa.

Peeta llegó justo para la cena, Katniss había preparado un estofado de res que una vez Sae le había dicho como hacerlo, solo espero que a Peeta no le pareciera del todo feo, ya que era la primera vez que lo preparaba.

De nuevo, sin decir nada, Peeta cenó y cuando terminó subió a su habitación. Katniss recogió la cocina y subió esperando lo peor. Tenía que cumplir con su trabajo de esposa.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, su madre le había dicho algunas cosas referente al sexo, las cuales no ayudaron en nada, al contrario, la pusieron aun más nerviosa. Entró a la habitación y escuchó el agua correr de la regadera. Rápidamente se puso su pijama que consistía en un pantalón y un blusón de manga larga. Se vio en el espejo, de sexy no tenía nada. No sabía qué hacer, si provocarlo para que estuviera contento con ella, o bien, esconderse. Su madre le había dicho que era su noche de bodas, y que seguro que él esperaba algo de ella. Así que se deshizo la trenza y se cepilló el cabello para que se le viera bonito, pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Ella no se sentía bonita y no tenía ropa de dormir que pudiera gustarle a Peeta.

Se abrió la puerta del baño y Peeta salió con una toalla en la cintura y completamente mojado. Katniss se tensó, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo. Cuando llegaban enfermos a su casa para que su mamá los ayudara, ella corría al bosque, pero sin saber por qué lo que estaba viendo le gustaba. Peeta tenía la espalda ancha y los brazos fuertes, su pecho y su abdomen tenían claras marcas de que hacia ejercicio, aunque también tenía cicatrices, supuso que por los juegos.

Peeta tomó su ropa y de nuevo entró al baño regresando con un pantalón de pijama puesto.

-Buenas noches – le dijo Peeta y se acostó apagando la lámpara de su buro.

Katniss sin saber cómo reaccionar, caminó alrededor de la cama y se acostó a un lado de él ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Se veía tan mal como para que él ni siquiera la deseara? ¿Y si solo se casó con ella para molestarla y al día siguiente le pedía el divorcio? La nueva ley decía claramente que solo cuando estuvieran casados su nombre o el de familiares directos, no estarían en las urnas, pero si decidían divorciarse, automáticamente los nombres regresaban el día de la cosecha. Angustiada se quedó dormida.

Un grito desgarrador hizo que se levantara de un brinco, corrió hacia una esquina y vio como Peeta se levantaba gritando y tratando de apartar algo invisible de él. Ahí se quedó, escondida detrás de una silla asustada. Peeta poco a poco se fue calmando, su respiración se volvió a normalizar y después empezó a buscarla con la mirada por la habitación.

-Fue una pesadilla – le dijo cuando la encontró.

Salió de la habitación y Katniss caminó hacia la puerta viendo por las escaleras como él, de nuevo, se encerraba en aquella habitación de la planta baja, aquella en la que le prohibió entrar porque era algo privado.

De nuevo se acostó algo temerosa. Tuvo miedo en ese momento de que Peeta le fuera hacer algo. Parecía un monstruo gritando. Se mantuvo alerta hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño sin que regresara Peeta.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó sola, tal y como se había quedado dormida después de la pesadilla de Peeta. Escuchó ruido afuera de la habitación y decidió salir para ver qué pasaba.

Caminó despacio hacia la habitación donde se escuchaba que movían cosas, supuso que era Peeta, pero a quien se encontró fue a la mamá de Rue.

-¿Señora Amanda?

-Hola, Katniss, no te desperté ¿verdad?

-No ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vengo a ayudarle a Peeta con la limpieza de la casa. Él nos ayuda económicamente, lo menos que puedo hacer es venir a darle una limpieza a su casa ¿cómo está Prim?

-Bien, gracias.

-Dile que la extraño, que vaya a visitarme como cuando… estaba Rue.

-Se lo diré.

-Ya preparé el desayuno, Peeta me dijo que estabas durmiendo y que no te despertara. Me alegro tanto que te hayas casado con él, es un buen chico – Katniss frunció el ceño – anda, ve a desayunar, después hablaremos por si quieres que haga algo especial aquí, ya eres la señora de la casa – le sonrió acariciándole una mejilla.

Katniss bajó a la cocina, al irse acercando pudo escuchar murmullos y risas. Cuando entró se sorprendió de lo que estaba pasando. Peeta reía, sí, reía como jamás lo había visto y ni siquiera imaginado. No era el Peeta que había conocido, su semblante era otro, esa sonrisa lo hacía verse diferente. Estaba con las hermanas de Rue, aquellas tres niñas morenas muy parecidas a aquella niña que murió en la arena. Las tres sonreían junto con Peeta quien les estaba dando una masa para hacer galletas, todos con harina en la cara.

-¿Qué molde van a querer? – les preguntaba Peeta.

-Corazones – contestó la más pequeña.

-No, los corazones los hicimos la semana pasada, mejor estrellas.

-¿Vendieron todas las galletas?

-Sí, todas, con ese dinero me pude comprar un vestido nuevo.

-Me alegro – Peeta le sonreía a la pequeña - ¿Qué les parece si les ponemos chocolate?

-¡Si, si, si! – saltaban las tres.

-Muy bien, tenemos que… - Peeta volteó a la puerta donde estaba parada Katniss y de inmediato borró la sonrisa y se puso serio – buenos días.

-¡Katniss!

-Hola, niñas ¿Cómo están?

-Bien ¿Y Prim?

-Está en casa de mi madre ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Todos los domingos Peeta nos ayuda a hacer galletas para nosotras venderlas.

Katniss volteó a ver a Peeta sorprendida mientras que él empezaba a preparar el chocolate sin voltear a verla.

-Niñas, empiecen a hacer las galletas porque ya está listo el horno – les dijo Peeta.

Las niñas empezaron a hacer los cortes de las galletas con los moldes que tenían en la mesa. Katniss se acercó poco a poco a Peeta.

-Buenos días.

- Amanda te dejó el desayuno listo, le dije que no te despertara porque supuse que lo que pasó anoche… bueno, no pudiste dormir bien.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo fue una pesadilla, nada más.

Los días pasaban igual. Katniss iba a la escuela en donde era el blanco de todas las miradas y murmullos por ser la esposa de Peeta Mellark, después acompañaba a Prim a casa de su madre y convivía un rato con ellas. Cuando regresaba, Peeta no le dirigía la palabra más que lo necesario, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en su habitación privada o con Haymitch. Pero por las noches, tenía sus pesadillas en donde Katniss solo se levantaba temerosa de que la lastimara.

Por su parte, Katniss hacia algunas labores domesticas o bien, le ayudaba a Amanda, la madre de Rue, a cualquier cosa con tal de hacer algo. Se aburría mucho, sobre todo los domingos porque era el día en que Peeta le prohibía salir, ya que sabía de antemano que era el día libre de Gale en la mina.

Una tarde, Peeta preparaba pan en la cocina mientras Katniss lavaba unas verduras que recién había comprado después de la escuela.

-¿Necesitas dinero para tu madre? – le preguntó Peeta.

-No, han estado bien, Prim ha estado vendiendo queso y yo les he llevado algo de lo que he comprado para la comida.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo mientras yo esté en el capitolio por los juegos.

-Claro.

-Quiero que estés al pendiente de las treselas que se sirvan en el distrito.

-¿Las treselas?

-Sí, yo no sabía que servían comida podrida hasta que tú me dijiste.

Katniss recordó como se había molestado él en aquella ocasión, como había golpeado la mesa con rabia.

-Así que te encargaras de eso, revisaras que toda la comida este en buen estado. Darius te puede orientar.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Le quieres llevar pan a tu hermana? – le preguntó Peeta con una charola recién salida del horno.

-Le gustan las que tienen queso – Katniss sonrió.

-También son mis favoritas – le contestó Peeta sonriendo también.

Los dos se quedaron con la vista fija, sonriéndose mutuamente.

-Peeta… ¿Por qué tienes tantas pesadillas?

De nuevo Peeta se volvió a poner serio.

-Jamás lo entenderías –dejó la charola de pan en la mesa y salió de la cocina, dejando a Katniss sola.

-No, así como jamás entenderé tus repentinos cambios de humor – se dijo así misma.

Llegó el día de la cosecha. Peeta había estado muy ocupado en el Edificio de Justicia junto con Haymitch, así que paso toda la mañana sola.

Por la tarde, Peeta llegó acompañado por Haymitch, Effie y Cinna, quienes platicaban referente a las nuevas reglas como mentores.

-¡Tu eres Katniss! – Gritó emocionada Effie – cuando Haymitch nos dijo que Peeta se había casado, no lo podíamos creer ¿verdad, Cinna? Aun no le perdonamos que no nos haya invitado a la boda. Peeta tenemos que hacer una fiesta.

-Olvídalo, Effie, te he dicho que no.

Katniss veía extrañada a Effie, esa mujer siempre le había parecido de lo más rara. Cada año venia vestida con ropa demasiado extravagante a su parecer, y ni que decir del maquillaje y el cabello. Siempre la había odiado, solo porque ella era la encargada de sacar el nombre del tributo del distrito 12.

-Tu esposo es un amargado – le dijo Effie.

-Hola, Katniss, mi nombre es Cinna, soy el estilista del distrito 12 y amigo de Peeta.

-Mucho gusto.

-Y yo soy Effie, bueno a mí ya me conoces ¿verdad?

-Sí – le contestó Katniss haciendo una mueca.

-¿Lista para conocer el capitolio? – preguntó Effie emocionada.

-Ella no va a ir – dijo Peeta.

-¿Por qué no? Los pocos mentores que hay casados llevan a sus esposas o esposos a los juegos.

-Eso no significa que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo.

-Pero ahí… podríamos llevarla de compras ¿verdad, Cinna? – Effie se acercó al oído de Katniss para que nadie escuchara - cariño necesitas mejor ropa.

-Katniss tiene que ir a la escuela – le dijo Peeta a Effie.

-¿Para qué ir a la escuela? Peeta es tu esposa, no necesita más que estar a tu lado en todos los eventos a los que tengas que asistir y para eso, cariño – Effie vio a Katniss - necesitas mejor ropa.

Katniss bajó la mirada, ahora Effie lo había dicho en voz alta y eso la avergonzó un poco. Sabía que su ropa no era ni la mitad de buena como la que ellos vestían.

-Effie, mi esposa hace lo que yo diga, así que ella no va a ir a los juegos, se va a quedar aquí, en su casa – dijo Peeta en tono firme.

-Eres insoportable a veces ¿te lo han dicho?

-Todo el tiempo.

Tanto Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna y Effie, estuvieron en la sala hablando de cosas que Katniss no entendía, así que solo se limitó a servirles café y panecillos que había hecho Peeta.

A donde si acompañó Katniss a Peeta, fue a la cosecha. Estuvo junto a él mientras Effie sacaba el nombre de los nuevos tributos. Podía sentir la mirada de todas aquellas chicas que también le habían pedido matrimonio a Peeta y que fueron rechazadas. La veían con odio, porque ahora ni el nombre de ella, ni de su hermana estaría en la urna. Claro, hasta que Peeta decidiera lo contrario, así que tenía que portarse tal y como él le ordenara.

Pero lo que más le estaba afectando era la mirada de Gale, no lo había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Antes de casarse con Peeta, no lo había visto porque él trabajaba en la mina doce horas diarias, excepto los domingos, además Peeta le había prohibido verlo, así que solo había pasado por su casa para ver a su madre, que por ella sabía que Gale estaba enterado de su decisión de casarse y eso hizo que él se alejara mas de ella, cosa que le dolía mucho. Ahora viéndolo de nuevo, se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba mucho, extrañaba a su hermano, a su confidente, a su único amigo.

Cuando salió un niño de trece años como tributo varón, Katniss pudo sentir como Peeta empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente. Con respecto a las mujeres, había salido seleccionada una chica de veinte años, Katniss no la conocía muy bien, solo sabía que era una de las chicas que visitaba a Darius por dinero. Pero pudo notar que a Peeta le había afectado mucho el hecho de que un niño de trece años fuera a los juegos.

Y eso lo comprobó una vez que llegaron a su casa. Peeta de nuevo se encerró en su habitación privada y pudo escuchar como si aventará cosas de ahí. Decidió alejarse, y como le había dicho Effie, preparara la maleta que se llevaría Peeta a los juegos.

Ya tenía todo listo, en el auto estaban Cinna, Haymitch y Effie esperando a Peeta, mientras que Darius y unos agentes de la paz los escoltaban.

Peeta salió de su habitación ya más tranquilo, tomó la maleta que le tenía Katniss y salió a subirla al auto.

-Darius, necesito que vigiles a mi esposa en todo este tiempo que yo no este.

El jefe de los agentes de la paz volteó hacia la entrada de la casa de Peeta en donde estaba Katniss parada.

-¿Quieres que le asigne un agente de la paz para que la cuide?

-No, solo que la vigilen sin que ella se dé cuenta, cuando yo regrese quiero un informe detallado de todo lo que hizo en mi ausencia. También quiero que ya no electrifiquen la cerca.

-De acuerdo.

Peeta regresó a donde estaba Katniss, viéndola directamente a los ojos le dijo:

-Me voy, sabes muy bien todo lo que puedes y lo que no – enfatizó el "no" – puedes hacer – Katniss asintió – bien, nos vemos después.

Se le quedó viendo un momento, estaban frente a frente. Peeta se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la boca, un beso tierno, un beso de despedida de un esposo hacia su esposa.

Katniss no supo cómo reaccionar, primero porque era su primer beso, segundo porque se lo daba Peeta Mellark, su esposo, el millonario y vencedor de los juegos del hambre, y tercero…porque le había gustado.

* * *

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, me dan ánimo de seguir con la historia. También agradezco el PM de Katniss bella luz, hace mucho que no me mandaban PM jejeje.

En los fics que he escrito de Harry Potter siempre pongo avances de los siguientes capitulos por facebook, voy a empezar a hacerlo con ésta historia, por si alguien quiere darse la vuelta por ahí. Estoy como Nat Potter W (hpdenu )

Saludos a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Se levantó a la mañana siguiente muy temprano. Había podido dormir muy tranquila en aquella inmensa cama porque Peeta no la había despertado con sus gritos durante la noche. Además, había tenido un bonito sueño. Se tocó los labios donde el día anterior, Peeta le había dado un beso ¿Por qué había sentido algo extraño recorrer todo su cuerpo? ¿Acaso así se siente cuando te dan el primer beso?

Después de arreglarse, bajó a la cocina sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Amanda justo saliendo de la habitación privada de Peeta. Tenía la cabeza agachada y se limpiaba la cara.

-¿Amanda?

-Hola, Katniss – sonrió.

-¿Estas llorando?

-No, no, estoy bien ¿quieres desayunar?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy es sábado, pensé que venias los domingos.

-Sí – le dijo caminando hacia la cocina – lo que pasa es que hay problemas en la mina, y no hay mucho trabajo. Hoy le dieron el día libre a mi esposo, así que se quedo con las niñas y yo aproveche para venir a limpiar la habitación de Peeta.

-¿Qué clase de problemas hay en la mina?

-No lo sé, creo que de seguridad. Así que los trabajadores se turnan para no entrar todos, al parecer es peligroso, es por eso que va a ver días en que no haya trabajo.

-Sí necesitas dinero…

-No me preocupo por nosotros, Peeta nos ha ayudado mucho, pero me preocupo por los demás trabajadores.

Katniss pensó en Gale, su trabajo en la mina era lo que mantenía a su familia. Hizo nota mental en que hablaría con su madre para que los ayudara con lo que necesitaran.

Amanda empezó a preparar el desayuno tranquilamente, pero se le notaba cansada y un poco ojerosa.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Katniss ayudándole con los ingredientes.

-Sí, solo que pasé mala noche.

-¿Por qué? ¿Las niñas están bien?

-Sí, todo bien, pero anoche tuve una de mis pesadillas.

-¿Pesadillas?

-Sí…Rue…los juegos.

-Peeta también tiene pesadillas todas las noches.

-Él y Haymitch más que nadie. Yo no tengo pesadillas a diario, mis hijas y mi esposo me han ayudado mucho y yo he hecho el esfuerzo por superarlo, por ellos nada más. Al igual que mi esposo.

-¿Tu esposo también tiene pesadillas?

-Katniss, todos los que estuvimos involucrados en los juegos, tenemos pesadillas, a algunos nos afectan más que otros. Conozco a la madre de Jacob, el chico que fue seleccionado tributo – dijo con tristeza.

-¿El chico de trece años?

-Sí. Cuando venia para acá, me encontré a su esposo, al parecer ya empezaron ellos a padecer los juegos y ni siquiera han empezado. Imagínate lo que han de sentir Peeta y Haymitch, quienes vivieron los juegos directamente.

Katniss se quedó pensando, en realidad ella no había tratado a alguien cuyo familiar directo hubiera estado en los juegos del hambre. Recordaba a una compañera de la escuela que su hermano había sido tributo, faltaba mucho a clases y cuando iba, se le notaba pálida y cada vez más delgada ¿Acaso fue por eso que Peeta le dijo que jamás entendería porque él tenía pesadillas?

Más tarde se fue a buscar a Darius para que la orientara en lo que le había pedido su esposo: las treselas. Darius la llevó a una gran bodega, donde había mujeres ordenando las cajas que se entregaba de treselas.

-Puedes hablar con Madge, ella es la encargada ahora.

-¿Madge?

-Sí, la hija del alcalde.

Claro, ahora lo recordaba, la había visto un par de veces nada mas, era una chica de su edad pero muy pocas veces salía a la Veta. Cuando fue la cosecha, vio como Peeta la saludaba de lejos.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-En su casa.

-¿Debo buscarla en la casa del alcalde? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, ella viene solo por las mañanas muy temprano y antes de que cierre el turno ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Katniss asintió, jamás había ido a la casa del alcalde, era una casa grande, no tanto como las de la aldea de los vencedores, pero no sabía cómo entrar ¿tendría que tocar un timbre o una campanilla?

Darius fue quien la guió y abrieron la reja con un código que él puso en una placa con números pegada a la pared. Al llegar a la entrada, un agente de la paz los llevó a la sala principal. Darius le dijo algo al oído y éste asintió retirándose.

-Bueno, debo irme, tengo trabajo, ya fueron a buscar a Madge.

-Gracias.

Espero un momento observando la casa, era amplia y bonita, pero no se comparaba con la casa de Peeta. De pronto apareció Madge, era una chica muy bonita, bien vestida y con un aroma increíble, pero algo tímida.

-Hola, yo soy…

-Katniss, lo sé, te vi el día de la cosecha con Peeta. Soy Madge.

-Peeta me dijo que supervisara las treselas en el tiempo que él no iba a estar.

-Le dije que no se preocupara, pero ya conoces a Peeta – sonrió.

Katniss forzó una sonrisa también, porque en realidad, ella no conocía a su esposo.

-¿Fuiste al almacén? – preguntó Madge.

-Sí.

-Yo pasé por ahí temprano, la mercancía que llegó hoy del capitolio fue muy buena, supongo que porque Peeta está allá. La de la semana pasada regresamos la mitad, a Peeta no le gustó.

-¿Por qué?

-No les iba a durar ni dos días, siempre hay que revisar que duren al menos una o dos semanas.

-¿Pero si se pueden regresar treselas al capitolio?

-Antes no, lo que nos llegaba era lo que se distribuía, y como los agentes de la paz eran los que se encargaban de eso, se quedaban con las mejores cosas, pero de pronto apareció Peeta muy molesto porque se entregaban treselas con comida podrida – Katniss suspiró, ella fue quien se lo dijo – así que viajó al capitolio con mi padre y pudieron arreglar eso.

Ahora que recordaba, fue justo después de que ella le pidió matrimonio, Peeta desapareció por tres días, había viajado al capitolio para pedir mejores treselas al distrito 12.

-Dices que antes los agentes de la paz eran los encargados de distribuir las treselas, pero ahora vi solo mujeres en el almacén.

-Peeta también cambió eso. Como en el distrito 12 solo tenemos como fuente de trabajo la mina, las mujeres no pueden trabajar, así que entre mi padre y Peeta acordaron que la fuente de trabajo para las mujeres fuera el almacén, es por eso que mi padre me dejó ser la encargada, aunque estoy segura que Peeta ayudó en eso – sonrió.

-Te llevas muy bien con Peeta – le dijo Katniss cruzando los brazos.

-Sí, es un buen chico.

Katniss frunció el ceño, era la segunda persona que le decía eso, la primera Amanda y la segunda Madge. Por Amanda lo entendía, Rue y Peeta fueron juntos a los juegos. Ella vio por televisión como Peeta cuidó y pedía a gritos ayuda para Rue antes de morir. Vio como ambos se llevaban tan bien y ella le hizo prometer que él ganaría los juegos, y lo cumplió. Pero Madge ¿ella que tiene en común con Peeta? Sin saber porque, sintió fastidio hacia esa chica bonita bien vestida.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta al almacén para que te explique todo detalladamente?

-Sí, vamos.

Katniss vio como Madge se llevaba tan bien con las mujeres que trabajaban en el almacén, algunas de ellas con niños a un lado. Incluso, Madge cargaba a los niños cuando las mujeres estaban algo cansadas.

-Peeta estaba pensando en hacer como una guardería en aquella área, dijo que iba a traer juguetes del capitolio para entretenerlos mientras las mamás trabajan, es una buena idea ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué todo esto no lo hizo tu padre antes?

Madge bajó la mirada un poco apenada.

-Bueno, mi padre siempre había querido hacer algo por la gente de la Veta, pero con lo del problema de mi madre y de que no le hacían mucho caso en el capitolio, no podía avanzar. Siempre pedía la ayuda de Haymitch pero ya sabes, rara vez esta en sus cinco sentidos. Hasta que llegó Peeta y todo cambió.

-Yo una vez lo vi en la plaza tratando mal a las personas.

-Sí – sonrió Madge – es un poco enojón, yo al comienzo no lo soportaba, no me gustaba como trataba a las personas, pero después me fui dando cuenta que muy dentro de él hay un ser muy especial que se preocupa por el bienestar de los niños. No sé si estés de acuerdo conmigo, pero yo creo que le recuerdan mucho a Rue.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Ayuda a mujeres que tienen niños únicamente, quiere que vayan a la escuela y se alimenten bien.

Siguieron caminando por el almacén, y en efecto, katniss se dio cuenta que había muchas mujeres con niños quienes ayudaban a sus madres al no tener edad suficiente para entrar a la escuela. También recordó como Peeta le preguntaba por Prim, que se había preocupado cuando le dijo que estaba enferma y le dio dinero para el medicamento, y ni que decir cuando salió sorteado el chico de trece años como tributo. Sí, Madge tenía razón, Peeta recordaba a Rue.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa a comer? – le preguntó Madge emocionada.

-Bueno, pensaba ir con mi madre y mi hermana.

Madge bajó la mirada triste, cosa que le sorprendió a Katniss.

-Pero… puedo ir después – no supo ni porque lo dijo.

-¿En serio? Puedo pedir que te preparen lo que tú quieras.

-No, está bien – dijo Katniss confundida por tanta emoción de Madge.

De nuevo regresaron a la casa del alcalde, Madge en todo momento atendió de maravilla a Katniss, como si fuera una invitada especial. Estaban las dos comiendo solas en un gran comedor.

-¿Nadie más va a bajar a comer?

-No, siempre como con mi padre, pero él va a estar en el capitolio mientras tengamos tributos en la arena. El año pasado comí sola por mucho tiempo, se quedó en el capitolio hasta que Peeta ganó.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Ella… ella está enferma, se la pasa todo el día en la cama, tiene dolores de cabeza y por las noches sus pesadillas no la dejan dormir.

-¿Pesadillas? – se sorprendió Katniss, justo en la mañana estaba hablando de eso con Amanda.

-Sí, ella perdió a su hermana en los juegos hace muchos años.

Katniss dejó caer su tenedor en el plato, Amanda tenía razón.

-Así que paso todo el tiempo sola, mi padre no me deja salir mucho, no me deja ir a la escuela así que viene un maestro particular a darme clases, y pues… no tengo amigas – dijo con tristeza.

-¿Peeta sabe lo de tu madre?

-Sí, mi padre se lo dijo, fue cuando me empecé a llevar mejor con él, porque te repito, al comienzo no lo soportaba, era tan odioso. Ahora me ayuda mucho y estoy segura que fue él quien convenció a mi padre de que me ocupara del almacén. Mi papá es tan sobre protector – dijo rodando los ojos.

Katniss se relajó un poco, ahora entendía porque Madge y Peeta se llevaban bien, tenían algo en común: los juegos del hambre.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Katniss pudo darse cuenta que Madge no la quería dejar ir, estaba muy contenta de tener compañía.

-Hueles muy rico – le dijo Katniss.

-Gracias. Mi padre siempre me trae un perfume cada vez que va al capitolio.

-¿Tú has ido ahí?

-Una vez, pero yo era muy pequeña, no lo recuerdo mucho ¿y tú?

-No, nunca.

-Tal vez Peeta te lleve algún día, tienen muchos eventos a los que tiene que asistir él. Haymitch siempre se queja de eso, solo va por las bebidas.

Ambas sonrieron.

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto, si te gusta mi perfume te lo puedo regalar.

-No, es un regalo de tu padre.

-Tengo tantos que ni siquiera se dará cuenta, anda vamos.

La habitación de Madge era hermosa, pintada de colores pastel y adornos muy femeninos. Tenía un guardarropa amplio, casi igual al de Peeta, pero la diferencia es que el de ella si estaba lleno.

-Tienes mucha ropa.

-Sí, cuando mi madre no esta tan deprimida y no tiene dolores de cabeza, vamos de compras, aunque hace varios meses que no ha salido de su depresión, supongo que porque papá ha tenido mucho trabajo, él es el único que logra animarla un poco – dijo un poco triste.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Yo lo he intentado pero… dice que yo le recuerdo a ella, a su hermana y solo logro que ella se deprima mas.

Katniss la abrazó como lo hace cuando Prim se pone triste, haciendo que Madge sonriera al instante.

-¿Te gusta algún vestido? Puedes tomar el que tú quieras, somos casi de la misma medida ¡hasta podríamos intercambiar ropa y zapatos!

-Bueno, yo no tengo mucha ropa – le dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, seguro que Cinna se encargará de eso. Siempre que viene me trae ropa bonita, porque la que me trae Effie – hizo una mueca rara, haciendo reír a Katniss – no me gusta.

-A mi tampoco – dijo Katniss soltando ambas una carcajada.

Después de pasar casi toda la tarde con Madge, Katniss fue a visitar a su madre y a Prim cargada con ropa y perfumes. Ya más tarde se fue a su casa y acomodó toda la ropa hasta que escuchó el teléfono. Nunca había usado uno, pero había visto a Peeta hablar con Cinna o con Effie, así que lo descolgó un poco dudosa.

-Hola.

-Katniss, soy Peeta.

Sin saber porque, sintió una opresión en su pecho, escuchar a Peeta después de aquel beso que le había dado, hizo que su corazón empezara a latir rápidamente.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Peeta al notar que ella se había quedado muda.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Pasándola.

-¿Cómo están Jacob y Emma?

-¿Cómo quieres que estén? Van a una arena a matar o a que los maten – le dijo en tono fuerte.

Se hizo un silencio. Katniss se maldijo internamente, ella no entendía bien lo que sentían todos los que estaban relacionados a los juegos, así que analizándolo, esa pregunta si era demasiado estúpida.

-¿Todo normal por allá? – rompió el silencio Peeta.

-Sí, hoy fui al almacén de las treselas, conocí a Madge. Todo está en orden.

-Bien.

-Me regaló unos vestidos y me invitó a comer.

-Me da gusto que tengas amigas y no amigos – le dijo directamente para que Katniss captara el mensaje, cosa que lo hizo al instante.

-Peeta ¿puedo invitar a Madge a la casa? – le preguntó para cambiar el tema de los "amigos".

-Claro.

-¿Y a mi madre y a Prim?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias ¿Cómo están Cinna y Effie?

-Trabajando.

-¿Y Haymitch?

-Ebrio.

Ambos soltaron una risita pero de nuevo se hizo otro silencio, no sabían que decirse.

-Bueno, debo irme, me esperan en el área de entrenamientos.

-¿Volverás a llamar?

-Si tengo tiempo, sí, pero una vez empezado los juegos, no creo.

-Mañana son las entrevistas ¿vas a salir en televisión?

-Sí, debemos estar todos los mentores ahí ¿Por qué?

-Para estar al pendiente.

-De acuerdo – contestó Peeta un poco sorprendido – salúdame a Amanda, a las niñas y a Madge.

-Claro.

-Y Katniss.

-¿Si?

-También me saludas a Prim y a tu mamá.

-Ajá – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Bueno, si puedo te llamo mañana a esta misma hora.

-Bien. Adiós.

-Adiós y Katniss… te mando un beso – colgó.

Katniss se mordió el labio. Un beso. Otro beso. Colgó el teléfono y se recargó en la pared ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía algo confundida? Sacudió la cabeza, seguramente porque como Peeta no está y no la ha estado tratando mal, y ese beso que le dio antes de irse la hizo sentirse… bien, es por eso que se siente así, pero una vez que él llegue y la trate con indiferencia, de nuevo sentirá coraje hacia él. Pero ¿Por qué coraje, si él nunca le hizo nada? Ella fue quien lo buscó y él aceptó salvarla, a ella y a su hermana, del hambre y de los juegos, lo único que le prohibió fue entrar a su habitación privada y ver a Gale.

Gale, desde que supo lo que ella había hecho, dejó de buscarla, así de fácil. A ella que le dolía tanto haber perdido su amistad, a él simplemente no. Quería reclamarle, gritarle donde habían quedado todos esos años en que salían a cazar juntos, se ayudaban y se apoyaban mutuamente.

Al día siguiente invitó a Madge, a su madre y a Prim a su casa para ver las entrevistas. Madge inmediatamente congenió con ellas, era evidente la necesidad de compañía que tenia la chica. Katniss las atendió como una buena anfitriona en su casa, hasta se sentía rara al hacerlo.

Durante las entrevistas, en muchas ocasiones salía Peeta y Haymitch. Estaban vestidos de una manera muy elegante. Una vez que terminaron, los reporteros se enfocaron a los mentores, preguntarles sus opiniones sobre sus nuevos tributos y la competencia. Katniss no supo ni que contestó Peeta mientras era enfocado en la cámara, ella solo veía lo atractivo que se veía. Su cabello bien peinado, como fruncía el ceño al contestar las preguntas, sus cejas, sus ojos, su boca, recordó la sensación de tener sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Katniss.

-¿Qué? – salió de su trance, viendo como Madge tenía una sonrisa inmensa.

-Peeta te mandó un beso por televisión.

* * *

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, creo que un Peeta algo enojón es dificil de leer ya que este hombre es todo amor, pero poco a poco Katniss hará lo suyo.

Debo confesar que el capitulo lo queria hacer mas largo, aun no lo terminaba pero eso me iba a tomar un poco mas de tiempo, asi que gracias a sus reviews me vi en la necesidad de subir lo que tenia, intentaré seguirle lo mas pronto posible, haré mi mayor esfuerzo, lo prometo.

También espero subir más fotos a mi face de los adelantos, y es que no tengo muchas fotos en donde represente lo que tengo en mente, pero ya estoy haciendo mi archivo y es que hay muchas fotos de Josh y Jen pero con el cabello de diferente color. La foto que subí con el adelanto de éste capitulo, la verdad me encantó: Peeta en las entrevistas super guapo y Katniss sentada en la sala concentrada en la televisión.

Bueno, espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes. También gracias por sus PM y todos sus comentarios de lo que va a pasar con este fic.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Se había quedado hasta las tres de la mañana despierta para ver la repetición del programa de las entrevistas. Aun no podía asimilar lo que le había dicho Madge: "Peeta te mandó un beso por televisión" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo por televisión? Su madre y su hermana se habían sorprendido tanto como ella, claro, no era la primera vez que Peeta lo hacía, pero las otras dos ocasiones había sido muy discreto.

Volvió a ver todo el programa, hasta que llegó el momento:

_-Peeta – comentó con una sonrisa Caesar Flickerman– tu primer año como mentor ¿cómo te has sentido?_

_-Bien, apenas acostumbrándome a estar del otro lado de las cámaras._

_-¿El Distrito 12 tendrá un nuevo vencedor éste año?_

_-Eso espero._

_-Peeta, dinos ¿Qué te has casado? – Peeta asintió - ¿tuvo algo que ver la nueva ley? _

_Peeta dio un fuerte suspiro analizando muy bien la respuesta._

_-En parte, sí, adelantamos la boda._

_-¿Dónde la conociste?_

_-En la escuela, en la clase de música, la maestra preguntó quién se sabía la canción del valle y ella levantó la mano – dijo Peeta con un brillo en sus ojos – se puso de pie sobre un taburete y cantó, cantó tan hermoso que hasta los pájaros de fuera se callaron._

_-Y te enamoraste – dijo con aire soñador Caesar._

_-Completamente._

_-¿Tú crees que nos este viendo en estos momentos?_

_-Sí, me dijo que sí lo haría._

_-¿Quieres decirle algo?_

_-Katniss, mi amor, te mando un beso – dijo Peeta viendo directamente a la cámara._

Katniss no se podía ni mover, estaba en la cama abrazando sus rodillas ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Cómo fue que Peeta mintió sobre cómo se conocieron? Recordaba que cuando era niña la maestra preguntó sobre la canción del valle y que ella cantó, pero ¿ahí estaba Peeta? Eso sí que no lo recordaba. Ella solo sabía de él cuando pasaba por la panadería, pero jamás le habló, para ella solo era el hijo del panadero y nada más, hasta que se convirtió en el tributo del Distrito 12, pero cuando veía los juegos sólo se enfocaba en Rue y no en él. Pero todo cambió aquella vez que lo vio en el panteón y se dio cuenta que era un pedante y amargado. Estaba sumamente confundida ¿Quién era en realidad Peeta Mellark?

Empezaron los juegos, Katniss casi siempre invitaba a su madre, a Prim, a Amanda y las niñas, así como a Madge para que estuvieran juntas para verlos por televisión. Peeta en ningún momento se comunicó con ella, y en cierta manera se sentía mejor así, no sabría que decirle después de las entrevistas.

-Deberíamos vender galletas para recolectar dinero y enviárselo a Peeta y a Haymitch para regalos – comentó Amanda una tarde mientras veían los juegos por televisión.

-¡Buena idea, mamá! – exclamó una de sus hijas – cuando pedíamos dinero para Rue y Peeta en la plaza nadie nos quería ayudar, en cambio ahora sabemos hacer galletas.

-¿Nadie les quiso ayudar? – preguntó Katniss.

-No, sólo tú, Prim y unas cuantas personas nos ayudaron – comentó Amanda con tristeza – pero eso no fue suficiente. Para poder enviar regalos al capitolio, necesitábamos una cantidad mínima, pero jamás llegamos a juntarla. Busqué al papá de Peeta, pero es un señor ya grande de edad y enfermo, sólo me daba algunos panes para vender a escondidas de su esposa.

-¿La mamá de Peeta no les ayudó?

-No. No recibió apoyo ni de su madre, ni de sus hermanos.

-Pero… ¿cómo es eso posible?

-Peeta nunca habla de su madre ni de sus hermanos – comentó Madge – solo de su padre y muy de vez en cuando.

-El padre de Peeta estaba muy triste y desesperado por ayudar a su hijo, en cambio su madre, dijo que no iba a ganar, que había tributos mucho mejores que él.

Katniss suspiró triste, no se podía imaginar a su madre y a su hermana con los brazos cruzados mientras ella iba a los juegos. Ahora entendía más a Peeta y su rabia. Recordaba cómo se sentía ella cuando su padre murió y que sólo Gale y su familia la apoyaron. Eso la ayudó mucho ¿Qué hubiera pasado si después de la muerte de su padre ella se hubiera quedado sola, sin el apoyo de nadie? Definitivamente se sentiría sumamente triste y con mucho coraje. Tal como Peeta.

-Katniss – Amanda la sacó de sus pensamientos – ¿nos podrías dar los ingredientes para hacer las galletas?

-Claro, pueden hacerlas aquí, yo les ayudo, incluso Peeta me dejó algo de dinero.

-No, ni tu ni yo podemos involucrarnos en los regalos para los tributos- le dijo Madge – está prohibido que los mentores y los alcaldes den regalos de su propio dinero. Eso está bien, porque si de por si los tributos profesiones tienen ventaja, con los regalos aun más.

-Lo que sí está permitido es ayudar, pero indirectamente – dijo Amanda – tu nos podrías ayudar con los ingredientes y tu, Madge, con enviárselos a Peeta y a Haymitch lo más rápido posible. Aunque sea un pan y agua para Jacob y Emma, les ayudará en algo.

-Trato hecho – sonrió Madge.

Katniss solo les daba los ingredientes a Amanda para que pudieran hacer las galletas, si por algún motivo se enteraba el capitolio que las galletas se hacían en la aldea de los vencedores, tendrían problemas. Se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar más, el dinero que tenía era de Peeta no de ella, si al menos saliera a cazar y darle las presas a Prim y a su madre para que las vendieran… no, la cerca estaba electrificada, eso estaba descartado.

Cuando estaba sola (que era la mayoría del día) se paraba frente a la habitación privada de Peeta, quería saber que había dentro, porque siempre se encerraba ahí cuando se sentía mal, desesperado. Pero no lo hizo, sí Peeta se llegara a enterar, podría pedirle el divorcio y de nuevo a las urnas de la cosecha.

Un timbre la hizo reaccionar de un salto. El teléfono sonó por segunda vez, caminó lentamente hacia la sala, seguramente era Madge que le hablaba para que fuera a comer con ella, lo hacía casi a diario.

-Hola, Madge – contestó Katniss dejándose caer en el sillón sin muchos ánimos.

-Hola, Katniss.

Se enderezó de inmediato, poniéndose nerviosa.

-Peeta.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-No había podido hablarte, he estado muy ocupado.

-¿Cómo esta Emma de su herida?

Katniss no quería cometer el mismo error que la última vez que le había hablado Peeta, preguntándole como se encontraban los tributos del distrito 12, conocía su reacción, así que en esta ocasión debería de pensar mejor las cosas antes de decirlas, aunque con Peeta no sabía bien cómo iba a reaccionar ante nada.

-Al parecer no es grave, pero es una desventaja muy grande para ella.

-¿Y la pulmonía de Jacob?

-Mientras que los vigilantes no paren la lluvia en la arena y cambiando la temperatura drásticamente, va a seguir enfermo.

En todo momento Peeta habló muy serio, cosa que no ayudaba a Katniss para tener una conversación con él, ella no sabía que decirle porque no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar Peeta.

-¿Cómo va lo de las treselas? ¿Han tenido algún problema?

-No, todo bien.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada especial. Bueno, he estado comprando muchos ingredientes para hacer galletas.

-¿Sabes hacer galletas?

-No, yo no, pero Amanda y sus hijas sí, tú les has enseñado. Han estado vendiendo galletas para comprar regalos para Jacob y Emma – le comentó Katniss entusiasmada de que por fin le iba a decir algo a Peeta que sabía que lo pondría de buen humor. Y no se equivocó, la voz de Peeta cambió al instante.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, yo compro los ingredientes y se los doy a Amanda, ella y las niñas, junto con Prim y mamá, hacen las galletas y las venden, Madge se va a hacer cargo de enviarles el dinero, ya casi llegamos a la cantidad mínima para enviarlo al capitolio.

-Tal vez pueda comprarle el medicamento a Jacob – comentó Peeta más para sí mismo – Emma sólo necesita ser fuerte, su herida no es grave.

-Madge y yo casi terminamos la guardería que tenias planeado hacer en el almacén de las treselas. Por lo pronto, los niños han estado entretenidos con unos juegos didácticos que tenía Madge de niña, ella nunca fue a la escuela, pero tenía maestros particulares, así que tiene mucho material.

Cuando Katniss terminó de hablar no se escuchó nada del otro lado de la bocina. Pensó que tal vez se había cortado la comunicación.

-¿Peeta?

-Gracias, Katniss – dijo Peeta en un susurro.

-No tienes porque agradecerlo, quiero ayudarte.

Ahora Katniss sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba Peeta, lo que había necesitado cuando estaba en la arena, lo que no hicieron ni siquiera su madre y sus hermanos.

-De acuerdo – dijo Peeta y Katniss juraría que él estaba sonriendo – debo irme, dejé solo a Haymitch y tenía una copa de licor en la mano.

-¿Volverás a llamar?

-No quiero prometerte nada, la última vez que te hable dije que te llamaría al día siguiente y no lo hice.

-Bien, esperemos que el dinero que estamos juntando te ayude a comprar el medicamento.

-Estoy seguro que sí. Adiós, Katniss.

-Adiós.

Peeta colgó mientras que Katniss se quedó viendo el teléfono ¿Y su beso? ¿Por qué no le había mandado un beso? Ahora le había dado buenas noticias, estaba ayudándolo y él sólo le dijo adiós. Colgó de un fuerte golpe.

-Jamás te entenderé, Peeta Mellark.

No entendía su mal humor ¿en qué le afectaba que Peeta no le haya dicho algo tierno, como mandarle un beso? Jamás en su vida necesito algo así, desde que murió su padre se hizo de un carácter fuerte, una sobreviviente. Su madre era cariñosa con ella, tanto como con Prim, pero para ella solo eran cursilerías. Siempre le decía a su madre "eso no nos va a traer comida a la mesa, hay que salir a cazar y enfrentarse a las peligros". Ahora un simple "adiós, Katniss" la puso mal.

Habían podido enviar el dinero al capitolio, y fue todo un éxito, porque habían visto por televisión como Jacob, el niño de catorce años, había recibido su paracaídas con un medicamento. Pero no les duró mucho la alegría de ver a ese niño mejorar su salud, porque Emma había caído en una de las trampas del capitolio que nadie se había esperado.

Katniss quería saber cómo estaba Peeta, como le había afectado la muerte de su primera alumna, pero él simplemente no se comunicaba. Estaba preocupada por él, seguro sus pesadillas ahora eran mucho peores.

Jacob estaba entre los 8 finalistas, y estaba segura que era gracias a Peeta, ya que ellos le seguían enviando dinero de la venta de las galletas pero sabía que con eso no le alcanzaba para enviarle los otros dos regalos que había recibido Jacob.

Estaba Prim viendo la televisión en casa de Katniss, mientras ella leía un libro despreocupada.

-Oh, no – exclamó Prim asustada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Los profesionales, han encontrado a Jacob.

-¿Qué? – se levantó Katniss para estar frente al televisor.

-No, por Dios, lo van a matar.

Vieron con terror como esos cuatro jóvenes mayores de 17 años asesinaban a Jacob sin piedad, disfrutando cada puñalada y cada golpe que le daban a ese pobre niño de catorce años. Prim lloraba desconsolada en brazos de Katniss sin poder creer lo que acababan de ver.

Esa noche, Katniss no pudo dormir, en su cabeza solo estaba la imagen de cómo habían muerto Jacob y Emma. Aunque no los conocía muy bien, ahora que era la esposa de Peeta podía entender un poco mejor las secuelas que dejaba los juegos del hambre en todas las personas involucradas en ellos.

No tenía ganas de ir a comer con Madge, por más que ella le insistió llorando que necesitaban ayudarse mutuamente en esos momentos, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. Así que se preparó un emparedado y se sentó en el inmenso comedor completamente sola y en total silencio.

El ruido de un auto hizo que se pusiera de pie, ella estaba sola en la aldea de los vencedores y la única que podría ir a visitarla en carro era Madge, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre prefería hacerlo caminando.

Apenas había llegado al recibidor cuando Peeta abrió la puerta de la casa. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por su cambio de aspecto. Ahora estaba más delgado, ojeroso, pálido y cansado.

-Hola – susurro Peeta.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Katniss corrió hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo, aunque no fue correspondido. Al darse cuenta de eso, ella retrocedió poco a poco.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo Katniss en un susurro, no sabía si por el hecho de haberlo abrazado o por la muerte de Emma y Jacob. Peeta solamente asintió y se encerró en su habitación privada.

Se había ido a dormir al ver que Peeta no salía de su habitación. Le había hecho de cenar, pero no se atrevía a tocarle la puerta, así que prefirió dejar la comida en la mesa y ella subir a dormirse. Pero un fuerte grito la hizo despertarse sobresaltada: Peeta gritaba desesperado. Pesadillas, con el regreso de Peeta, regresaban las noches de gritos de pesadillas. La diferencia es que ahora Katniss no salió corriendo de la cama para esconderse atrás de una silla, sino que lo abrazó por la espalda tratando de calmarlo.

-Es una pesadilla, Peeta, no es real – le susurraba en el oído mientras que él intentaba quitársela de encima, pero ella se aferraba más a él.

-¡SUELTAME, JACOB, ERES UN MUTO, SUELTAME!

-Despierta, despierta, por favor.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A KATNISS!

-¡PEETA, PEETA, AQUÍ ESTOY!

Poco a poco Peeta dejó de forcejear, así que Katniss acomodó la cabeza de él sobre sus piernas acariciando su cabello. Tardó unos minutos en tranquilizarse por completo, su cuerpo aun temblaba, pero las caricias de Katniss le estaban ayudando considerablemente.

-Debería de haberme quedado en el capitolio con Haymitch hasta que se terminaran los juegos – comentó Peeta – pero estas pesadillas me están matando.

-Hiciste bien en venir, no sabes cuándo van a terminar los juegos.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, sin embargo, no te dejo dormir con mis gritos.

Se quedaron un momento callados, Katniss seguía acariciando el cabello de Peeta pensando que tal vez así se pudiera dormir otra vez y pudiera descansar, por su aspecto físico era claro que llevaba días sin dormir, ni comer bien.

-¿Viste como mataron a Jacob? – Preguntó Peeta con los ojos cerrados - ¿viste como preparó esa trampa el capitolio para matar a Emma?

-Peeta.

-Ella soñaba con ser modelo y él con ser ingeniero.

-Peeta, no te atormentes así, hiciste lo más que pudiste para salvarlos.

-Sí le hubiera dicho a Jacob que tuviera cuidado…

-Peeta – lo levantó Katniss para verlo de frente – no pienses en eso, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Trata de dormir, estas cansado.

-No puedo dormir, siempre regresan las pesadillas una y otra vez.

-Ven, acuéstate.

Katniss acostó a Peeta sobre la cama y ella se acomodó a un lado de él recargando la cabeza en su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Piensa en algo bonito.

-¿Cómo qué?

-El primer pastel que hiciste.

-Mi madre lo tiró a la basura porque dijo que estaba mal hecho.

-Bueno… -Katniss definitivamente odiaba a su suegra – algo… que recuerdes…

-Mejor dime algo tú.

-Te puedo platicar sobre mi papá.

-De acuerdo.

Katniss sonrió al escuchar el primer ronquido de Peeta, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y él ya estaba completamente dormido. Quiso separarse un poco pero sintió como él la tenia abrazada. Prefirió no moverse para no despertarlo, al fin y al cabo, así como estaba le parecía sumamente cómodo.

Con un movimiento lento de su cabeza debido a la respiración, escuchando el latir de su corazón, y uno que otro ronquido esporádico, Katniss se quedó completamente dormida sobre el pecho de Peeta.

* * *

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, por sus alerts y sus favoritos, me encanta ver mi correo lleno de notificaciones de fanfiction ¡Es lo mejor!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por ahí hubo un acercamiento entre Katniss y Peeta, pero recuerden que Katniss aun no sabe que la cerca ya no esta electrificada ¿que hará cuando lo sepa?

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de regreso, aunque tenia pensado actualizar hasta el fin de semana, hoy al checar mis correos recibí un PM de Ady Mellark87, que me dio mucha ternura, así que me puse las pilas y terminé el capitulo.

Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos, éste es mi primer fic de los juegos del hambre y no saben como me esta costando escribirlo, espero ir mejorando.

Como ya todos saben, nada me pertenece, solo lo hago por entretenimiento y salir de la rutina.

* * *

Peeta despertó al sentir el sol en la cara que se colaba por la ventana. Frunció el ceño y se tapó la cara con su almohada. Odiaba a Effie, por fin había logrado que se tomara esa medicina para dormirlo, exclusiva del capitolio. Se levantó de un solo movimiento viendo a su alrededor. No estaba en el capitolio, ni Effie había logrado darle esa medicina al ver su mal aspecto por no dormir. Estaba en su casa, en su cama. Entonces ¿cómo pudo dormir tan bien?

-Katniss – susurró recordando lo que había pasado durante la noche.

Se lavó la cara y bajó a la cocina viendo como su esposa sacaba una charola de pan quemado del horno. Sin querer sonrió a modo de burla y no tanto porque se le quemaba el pan, sino por como maldecía su mala suerte.

Katniss, al verlo parado en la puerta de la cocina, encogió lo hombros a modo de disculpa.

-Se quemaron, y lo primeros que hice, salieron crudos.

-Sobrecalentaste el horno, es un milagro que no explotara.

-Perdón.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer? – le preguntó Peeta acercándose a ella para ver los panes quemados.

-Panque, he visto como lo haces tu.

Peeta raspó el pan para quitarle lo quemado y lo probó.

-Creo que le falta mantequilla.

-¡Mantequilla! Sabía que me faltaba algo. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Peeta abriendo las ventanas para que saliera el humo y el mal olor ha quemado.

-¿Tienes hambre? Ya preparé el desayuno, pero al ver que no te despertabas quise hacer un poco de pan dulce pero… creo que jamás seré buena en repostería.

-Te puedo enseñar.

-¿En serio? Todo este tiempo que no estuviste, Prim me ha estado molestando porque extraña tu pan, le di dinero para que fuera a la panadería de tus padres pero me dijo que no era el mismo.

-No, no lo es, mi mamá rebajaba todos los ingredientes y el pan salía un poco duro, pero eso ayudaba a que rindiera más. Ahora eso yo no lo hago.

-Voy a servirte el desayuno – le dijo Katniss al ver la cara de Peeta al hablar de su madre.

-Gracias.

Katniss le sirvió el desayuno a Peeta sin decir nada, mientras que él la observaba detenidamente. En realidad, quería darle las gracias por haberlo calmado la noche anterior, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

-¿Y… que hiciste todos estos días? – le preguntó Peeta después de un tiempo de estar comiendo en silencio.

-Nada especial, solo ir al almacén de las treselas con Madge.

-Se hicieron amigas ¿verdad?

-Sí, ella es una gran chica pero siempre está sola.

-Su padre la sobreprotege demasiado. Me pidió que cuando regresara al capitolio, la llevara conmigo.

-¿Vas a regresar?

-Sí, recuerda que los juegos aun no terminan.

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Porque…

-¿Tus pesadillas? – preguntó Katniss al ver que Peeta no encontraba una respuesta.

-Sí. Cinna me dijo que tal vez por el hecho de estar en el Capitolio eran más frecuentes y más intensas. Hace un año Rue y yo aun estábamos en la arena.

-Pero anoche… anoche gritaste… aun peor que antes.

-No fue buena idea regresar ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no, no estoy diciendo eso, solo que… no sé, tal vez necesites ayuda profesional.

-Ya la he tenido. Todos los vencedores la hemos tenido, pero nada funciona. Haymitch dice que el tiempo es el único que nos puede ayudar a olvidar un poco, pero el capitolio se ha encargado de que año tras año lo recordemos al ser mentores de los nuevos tributos.

Katniss bajó su mirada a su plato casi vacío. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso. Ella creía que todos los vencedores de los juegos eran felices con ya no pasar hambre el resto de su vida, pero el capitolio les había dejado una herida y que cada vez que regresaban los juegos del hambre, se encargaba de abrirla para que les doliera como cuando ellos habían sido tributos.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche – le dijo Peeta casi en un susurro – sé que… te asusto y que tienes miedo a que yo haga una tontería.

-¿Por qué gritaste mi nombre? ¿Estabas soñando conmigo?

-No, no recuerdo – mintió.

-No tienes porque agradecerlo. Creo que funcionó el que te hablara para que te durmieras.

-Sí, fue mucho mejor que ir a… - se quedó callado.

-¿A tu cuarto privado?

-Espero que no hayas entrado ahí. Te lo tengo prohibido – Peeta endureció la mirada.

-No, claro que no, solo Amanda ha entrado a limpiar.

-Bien. Solo ella puede entrar – le dijo en tono firme a modo de orden.

Katniss asintió. Peeta la confundía tanto, pasaba de estar agradeciéndole por haberlo acompañado cuando tuvo sus pesadillas, a ponerse serio y endurecer la mirada y la voz ordenándole.

-Madge me ha de estar esperando en el almacén, ella no sabe que regresaste.

-Voy contigo, quiero revisar unas cosas.

Cuando llegaron al almacén, Madge abrazó a Peeta por unos minutos pero no le dijo nada y eso fue algo que Peeta le agradeció con una sonrisa de lado. Tanto Katniss como Madge se fueron a revisar la mercancía que llegaba del capitolio para ser distribuida en el distrito 12. Peeta conoció la guardería que habían instalado Madge y Katniss, y se detuvo un rato para jugar con los niños que se encontraban ahí, siendo cuidados por una mamá, quienes se turnaban para hacerse cargo de los niños. Después subió al segundo piso donde se encontraba una pequeña oficina y desde ahí se podía observar todo el almacén.

-No sabía que habías regresado – llegó Darius a la oficina - ¿no se supone que tienes que estar en el capitolio hasta que terminen los juegos?

-Sí, pero Haymitch se iba a hacer cargo, al fin y al cabo ya no tenemos tributos en la arena.

-Es una lástima que no ganáramos otro año.

-Debo regresar para cuando terminen los juegos.

-Empiezan las fiestas – se burló Darius mientras que Peeta bufaba fastidiado.

-¿Alguna novedad de lo que te pedí?

-¿Tu esposa? – Peeta asintió viendo por la ventana de la oficina a Katniss recorrer el almacén – por las mañanas viene aquí, después la escuela, casa de su madre o de Madge, regresa aquí y por último a tu casa.

-¿Nada mas?

-Solo eso.

-¿Ordenaste que ya no electrificaran la cerca?

-Sí.

-¿Qué hay del amigo?

-¿El minero? – Peeta asintió – ahora que hay problemas en la mina, hay días que no trabaja. Él se dio cuenta que ya no está electrificada la cerca, así que sale a cazar.

-¿Cuándo?

-No tiene un día fijo, en la mina hay días que si lo dejan trabajar y otros no. Me dijiste por teléfono que solo lo vigilara ¿quieres que lo arreste por cazar ilegalmente?

-No ¿Has notado que Katniss pretenda ir al bosque?

-No, pasa mucho tiempo aquí, le gusta – le dijo Darius viendo también a Katniss que se había detenido a platicar con una trabajadora – además, Madge la absorbe mucho, siempre quiere que estén haciendo algo.

-Bien, mientras yo esté aquí ya no es necesario que la vigilen.

-De acuerdo ¿algo más que se te ofrezca?

-No, gracias Darius.

Katniss levantó la mirada hacia la oficina viendo como Peeta la estaba observando. Sonrió un poco, sin embargo, él no.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a buscar a tu amigo, Katniss? – Susurro para sí mismo viéndola - ¿acaso está molesto porque te casaste conmigo y no te quiere hablar?

Katniss, al ver que Peeta no mostraba ni el más mínimo interés en devolverle la sonrisa, caminó hacia la guardería para estar con los niños.

-Los niños te quieren mucho, Katniss – le dijo Melisa, la mujer trabajadora del almacén quien estaba en turno para cuidar a los niños.

-Yo también, recuerdo mucho a Prim cuando era pequeña, le gustaba que le cantara – comentó Katniss cargando a un bebé de cuatro meses.

-¿Por qué no le cantas para que se duerma? Ya es hora de su siesta.

Katniss empezó a cantar mientras arrullaba al bebé en sus brazos sin darse cuenta que a su espalda estaba Peeta viéndola en la entrada de la guardería.

-Tú y Peeta deberían ya de empezar a formar una familia – le dijo Melisa cuando Katniss acostaba al bebé en su cuna ya dormido – estoy segura que vas a ser una excelente madre.

-Bueno…

-Yo también estoy seguro que será una excelente madre – dijo Peeta. Katniss volteó sorprendida – una excelente madre para mis hijos ¿verdad, Katniss?

Melisa sonrió enternecida sin percatarse de que Katniss se había puesto muy nerviosa. Decidió atender a los demás niños y dejar a la pareja solos.

-Los sábados voy a comer con mi madre y Prim, voy a avisarles que llegaste y que no podré comer con ellas.

Peeta asintió observándola detenidamente sin ningún disimulo, quería ver la reacción que había tenido ella al mencionarle el tener hijos, pero ella solo veía el piso, no quería verlo a los ojos.

-Te acompaño – le contestó.

Mientras caminaban solos ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Katniss no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Peeta ¿Quiere hijos? Pensó que cuando le había mencionado lo de tener hijos fue antes de casarse y que lo había hecho para meterle miedo, pero ya una vez casados él no la había tocado, dando por hecho que él no quería nada con ella. Ahora otra vez lo mencionaba. Volteo a verlo de reojo caminando a un lado de él ¿Porque la confundía tanto? De pronto, Peeta la tomo de la mano y siguió caminando. Definitivamente, la iba a volver loca.

Cuando llegaron a casa de la madre de Katniss, tanto ella como Prim trataron con mucho respeto a Peeta. Ellas, como el resto de la veta, aun lo consideraban como el hombre déspota y amargado que había salido vencedor en los juegos del hambre.

-Mamá, Peeta solo vino por un tiempo mientras terminan los juegos, así que no creo que pueda venir tan seguido como en estos días.

-Entiendo.

-Mamá había preparado tu comida favorita – dijo Prim.

-Lo siento, mamá, pero debo irme.

-Es una lástima, había preparado suficiente.

-Por mí no hay problema si nos quedamos a comer aquí, claro si no es molestia – dijo Peeta.

Las tres mujeres lo vieron sorprendidas.

-¿Quieres comer aquí en casa de mi madre? – le preguntó Katniss.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Bueno, es que mi casa no se compara con su casa – dijo la madre de Katniss apenada – y la comida pues…

-Sí Katniss cocina delicioso me imagino que es gracias a usted.

Katniss sonrió un poco roja, por fin un comentario de Peeta acerca de lo que ella cocinaba, siempre se comía la comida y no le decía nada.

-Muy amable. Prim trae la vajilla azul.

-¿La vajilla de la abuela, mamá? Pero nunca nos dejas usar esa vajilla.

-Obedece – le dijo entre dientes a Prim - Por favor, tome asiento mientras preparamos la mesa. Katniss, atiende a tu esposo.

Tanto la madre de Katniss como Prim se dispusieron a preparar la mesa. Katniss, apenada por la humildad de su casa, intentó disimuladamente de recoger lo desordenado mientras Peeta se dirigía a ver unos cuadros con fotografías que estaban mal colgadas con unos clavos.

-Siempre usabas trenzas – le dijo Peeta viendo una foto de Katniss cuando era niña – y te gustaba usar éste vestido rosa. Sonreías cuando lo llevabas puesto.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando llevabas puesto éste vestido sonreías casi todo el día en la escuela.

-Eh…sí, era el único vestido que tenía que me gustaba.

-Te veías muy bonita. Aparte del vestido, porque sonreías.

Peeta siguió viendo las fotos dejando muy confundida a Katniss.

-La historia… la historia que dijiste en la entrevista… no es cierta ¿verdad?

-¿Qué historia? – le preguntó Peeta sin voltear a verla.

-La de cómo nos conocimos. Recuerdo que canté en la clase de música la canción del valle…

-Yo estaba ahí, lo que pasa es que nunca volteaste a verme – caminó deteniéndose frente a ella a centímetros de distancia, viéndola directo a los ojos – jamás volteaste a verme hasta que te fui muy útil ¿verdad?

-La comida está servida – interrumpió la madre de Katniss – pueden pasar a comer.

-Gracias, señora Everdeen – sonrió de lado Peeta siguiendo a la madre de Katniss.

Durante toda la comida Katniss no dijo nada, trataba de recordar cosas de la escuela, pero no lograba gran cosa. Después de la muerte de su padre, su cabeza sufrió un sinfín de trastornos que no lograba recordar muchas cosas. Prim le hacia una serie de preguntas a Peeta de la vida en el capitolio, siendo él muy cortes con ella al contestarlas todas.

Cuando Prim terminó te preguntarle cosas del capitolio, bajó la mirada y un poco dudosa preguntó:

-¿Rue le habló de mi?

Peeta se puso serio, hablar de Rue le dolía mucho. Katniss lo sabía, y disimuladamente negaba con la cabeza a Prim para que no tacara el tema.

-Sí – le contestó Peeta después de unos segundos – ella y yo platicábamos mucho. Te quería mucho, eras su mejor amiga.

A Prim se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-La extraño mucho.

-Yo también – le dijo Peeta.

-Debí vender más queso para poder comprarle un regalo – dijo Prim ya llorando.

-Prim, Amanda nos dijo que no hubiera sido suficiente, faltaba mucho dinero para poder llegar a la cantidad mínima y así poder enviarlo al capitolio.

-Pero tú habías vendido muchas ardillas que habías cazado…

-¡Prim!

-¿De qué están hablando? – Preguntó Peeta – ¿ustedes ayudaron a Amanda cuando recolectaba dinero en la plaza para comprarle regalos en la arena a Rue?

-Ella decía que era para los dos – aclaró la madre de Katniss - y sí, Prim vendía queso y Katniss cazaba.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? – le preguntó Peeta a Katniss sorprendido. Katniss solo se encogió de hombros – Haymitch me dijo que nadie había querido ayudarnos.

-Muy poca gente podía, de hecho, nosotros padecimos más hambre al darle ese dinero a Amanda, pero no nos arrepentimos. Fue una lástima que no alcanzáramos a juntar el dinero necesario.

-Toda la gente de la veta estaba segura que no íbamos a ganar, que no tenia caso gastar su dinero en nosotros – dijo Peeta con coraje.

-No toda – dijo la madre de Katniss elevando un poco la voz.

Katniss, al ver la tensión que se había producido entre Peeta y su madre, decidió terminarlo de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias por la comida, mamá – se levantó de la mesa -¿nos vamos, Peeta?

Peeta se levantó y con un "gracias" se despidió de la madre de Katniss y de Prim. Durante el trayecto a la aldea de los vencedores, Peeta caminaba por delante de Katniss, confundido por la información ¿Katniss sí había ayudado a Amanda? ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? ¿Por qué cada vez que la trataba mal con su indiferencia ella no se lo echaba en cara? Se detuvo y dio media vuelta para ver a Katniss que lo seguía con la mirada en el piso.

-¿Quién más le ayudó a Amanda?

-Peeta.

-¿Quién mas, Katniss? Necesito saberlo.

-Tu papá. Le daba pan para que lo vendiera.

-A escondidas de mi madre ¿verdad? – Katniss asintió - ¿Mis hermanos, mis cuñadas?

-No.

-¿Quién más? – dijo dolido, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

-Sae, la que vende sopa en el quemador. Nadie más.

Peeta asintió y retomó el paso hacia su casa. Llegando se encerró en su habitación privada. Katniss suspiró recargando su cabeza en la puerta de la entrada al cerrarla. Convivir con Peeta era sumamente cansado. Era como vivir con mil personas extrañas a la vez.

Ya era casi media noche y Peeta no salía de su habitación. Katniss había regresado al almacén de las treselas a pagar la nomina a las trabajadoras junto con Madge y cuando regresó se dispuso a hacer de cenar para dos, pero solo ella había comido. Decidió salir al jardín, había luna llena y el clima estaba un poco fresco. Se sentó en un columpio que estaba en medio del jardín para dos personas, abrazando sus rodillas con la vista fija en la luna.

-Pensé que ya estabas dormida.

Katniss levantó la mirada asustada, no esperaba que Peeta saliera a buscarla.

-No tenia sueño.

Peeta se sentó frente a ella y dando un fuerte suspiro le dijo:

-Gracias. Sé que lo hiciste por Rue y no por mí, pero a nombre de ella, te doy las gracias.

-De nada sirvió.

-Pero lo intentaste. Ella estaba segura que toda la gente del distrito nos ayudaría.

-Lo siento tanto, Peeta. Tal vez si hubiéramos trabajado como lo hicimos con Emma y Jacob vendiendo galletas…

-No importa, ya no tiene caso lamentarse por algo que ya pasó y que no podemos cambiarlo – le dijo acercándose a ella para tomar su trenza y acariciarla, cosa que la sorprendió – ¿tienes frio?

En realidad se había puesto muy nerviosa por la actitud de él, así que solo asintió rápidamente. Él se quitó una pequeña chamarra que llevaba puesta y se la puso a ella, quien abrazaba más fuertemente sus rodillas debido a los nervios. Habían quedado frente a frente, así que Peeta siguió acariciando la trenza.

-Eres tan hermosa.

-¿Yo?

-Sí ¿Por qué frunces el ceño para todo? – le preguntó sonriendo.

Peeta pocas veces sonreía, así que Katniss se perdió en esa sonrisa. Le gustaba ese Peeta sonriente.

-Yo no frun… - Peeta sonrió aun mas – no te burles – se sentó bien en el columpio logrando que Peeta se acercara aun mas a ella.

-No te enojes.

-Mira quien lo dice, el señor alegría – dijo con sarcasmo – quien pasa todo el día con un excelente humor…

Pero fue interrumpida por Peeta, quien la había callado con un beso en la boca. Se separó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos, aunque no había mucha iluminación más que de la luna, podía notar su asombro, más no su indignación o enojo. Así que se aventuró a más. Empezó a besarla, notando la torpeza de ella al no saber qué hacer. Pero él continuó haciéndolo hasta que ella pudo seguir el ritmo del beso. Cuando se separaron, ella lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos y su respiración agitada, como no creyendo lo que acaba de pasar, lo que ella acababa de hacer ¡Había besado a Peeta! No un beso, ahora él no solo le había dado un beso, sino que la había besado y ¡Ella le había correspondido!

-Ya es tarde, está haciendo frio, te puedes enfermar.

Peeta se levantó ofreciéndole la mano para entrar juntos a la casa. Ella, aun en shock, tomó la mano de él, dejándose guiar hacia su casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss se había puesto su pijama mientras Peeta se estaba bañando ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Peeta ahora si estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con ella? Se vio en el espejo del tocador, estaba aterrada, pero lo que no sabía era el porqué. Por una parte sería su primera vez y estaba nerviosa por eso, y por otra parte, quería que Peeta la volviera a besar ¡Por Dios, como le había gustado que la besara! Jamás alguien lo había hecho, es más, le parecía asqueroso. Se tocó los labios, besarse con Peeta le había resultado condenadamente delicioso.

Peeta salió del baño, vistiendo únicamente un pantalón de pijama y secándose el cabello con una toalla. Le sonrió, tal como ella lo había hecho en el almacén sin ser correspondida, ahora él le sonreía. Dejó la toalla en una silla y se acercó a ella viéndola por el reflejo del espejo.

Katniss se puso tensa ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora?

-Buenas noches – le dijo Peeta dándole un beso en la mejilla. Y sin más se fue a acostar, apagando la luz de la lámpara.

-Bue… buenas… noches.

Katniss se acostó a un lado de él ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Solo un buenas noches y ya? Quería patearlo y tirarlo de la cama para gritarle: ¿Por qué carajos no me vuelves a besar? ¡Ella deseaba un segundo beso! Volteo a verlo, él simplemente estaba con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta y tranquila. Jaló la sabana enojada, tapándose hasta el cuello.

Peeta tenía los ojos cerrados recordando el beso. Tantas veces que había soñado con besarla, con sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, con acariciar su trenza. Por fin lo había hecho, y quería seguir haciéndolo por el resto de su vida. Pero tenía que estar consciente que ella estaba con él únicamente por conveniencia y que sus sentimientos tenía que guardárselos solamente para él. Como su esposa, la podía obligar a hacer ciertas cosas, pero jamás obligarla a entregarse a él, la amaba demasiado para eso.

De nuevo, Peeta despertó gritando a la media noche. Katniss enseguida lo abrazó por la espalda, recibiendo un golpe en la cara por parte de él al querer pretender quitarse algo que lo estaba atacando. Pero aun así, ella lucho por abrazarlo.

-Ssshhhh – le susurraba ella al oído para calmarlo – todo está bien, estas en casa.

Peeta, sentado en la cama, respirada agitadamente, sin embargo, ya estaba consciente de que había sido una pesadilla. Se talló los ojos, tratando de despertarse completamente, borrando cualquier recuerdo de la pesadilla.

-Gracias - le dijo regulando su respiración – gracias, otra vez.

Katniss lo soltó y se sentó a un lado de él, tocándose el ojo.

-¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó Peeta.

-Nada, solo…

-¿Te pegué?

-Fue un accidente.

-Oh, por Dios, perdóname, Katniss – le decía Peeta tratando de ver el ojo golpeado.

-No es nada.

-Demonios –Peeta se levantó al baño trayendo consigo una crema – déjame ponerte esta pomada, no quiero que se te ponga morado el ojo.

-Estoy bien – le dijo Katniss acostándose en la cama bajo la insistencia de él.

-La próxima vez que tenga pesadillas, por favor, aléjate de mi – le decía untándole pomada en el ojo.

-Trato de ayudarte – le dijo dolida.

-Y lo haces, pero no quiero lastimarte.

-¿Qué soñabas? – le preguntó Katniss viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Grité tu nombre de nuevo? – ella negó con la cabeza haciendo que su cabello se desparramara más en la almohada – no recuerdo bien, solo que corría por el bosque y que los árboles me atacaban, yo trataba de quitármelos de encima – le dijo acariciando el rostro de ella delicadamente – escuchaba una voz que me gritaba y yo trataba de correr hacia esa voz.

-¿De quién era esa voz?

Se le quedo viendo, tenerla frente a él, acostada, indefensa, hermosa aun con un ojo rojo, y estarla acariciando sin que ella pusiera objeción, le daban ganas de besarla.

-No recuerdo – mintió.

-¿Rue?

-Tal vez – se encogió de hombros - ¿Aun te duele? – ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo – no vuelvas a intentar calmarme si ves que yo estoy violento – le dijo como dándole instrucciones a una niña.

-Hoy me tomaste desprevenida, la próxima vez usaré mis habilidades para esquivar golpes.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Duerme, ya es la segunda noche que no te dejo dormir bien – le dijo Peeta dándole un beso en la frente – que descanses.

-¿Tú crees que puedas dormir bien? – le preguntó Katniss levantándose un poco de la cama, al ver que Peeta caminaba hacia el tocador para dejar la pomada.

-Lo intentaré. Pero puedo dormir en el otro cuarto si…

-¡No! Bueno es que… - demonios ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ver a Peeta sin camisa, vistiendo únicamente un pantalón de pijama la hacía ponerse nerviosa – ayer, después de que empecé a platicarte de mi padre, te quedaste dormido y ya no despertaste en toda la noche.

-¿En serio? – ella asintió – entonces si me quieres platicar de tu padre, de preferencia que no sea de noche, sino nunca voy a saber nada de él.

Peeta se acostó a un lado de ella recargando su codo en la cama.

-Quiero que duermas bien.

-Yo también quiero que tú duermas bien. Vas a regresar al capitolio en cuanto terminen los juegos, tal vez tus pesadillas continúen, pero al menos el tiempo que estés aquí, quiero que estés tranquilo.

-¿Qué propones?

-Hablar, hasta que te duermas.

-De acuerdo ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Peeta se acostó de lado en la cama y Katniss hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban frente a frente.

-¿Qué te han dicho los psicólogos acerca de tus pesadillas? – Peeta suspiró fuertemente.

-Que no me guarde todo para mí, que trate de hablarlo o escribirlo.

-¿Y lo haces?

-Más o menos. No precisamente lo hablo, no tengo con quien, y no se me da mucho el escribir pero… lo intento.

-¿Tus pesadillas empezaron después de que ganaras los juegos?

-No, empezaron la primera noche de la cosecha, cuando fui seleccionado.

-¿Rue también tenía pesadillas?

-Sí. En el edificio de entrenamientos hay un tejado, solíamos colarnos ahí en la noche a platicar.

-¿De qué hablaban?

No quería decirle que de ella, y de cómo bromeaba con Rue al hablar sobre cómo sería que ellos se casaran y tuvieran hijos. En aquel entonces lo veía como algo imposible, más porque él estaba seguro que no saldría vivo de la arena. Ahora ahí se encontraba frente a ella, a centímetros de distancia, casados y bajo la misma sabana.

-De todo un poco. Nos burlábamos de Haymitch – ambos sonrieron – y de cómo se vestían en el capitolio.

-Rue. Muchas veces me imaginaba a Prim en su lugar – Peeta empezó a delinear los labios de Katniss con su dedo – me hubiera vuelto loca. Mil veces me hubiera presentado como voluntaria.

-O casarte conmigo.

-Yo siempre dije que jamás me casaría, y que jamás tendría hijos. No quería sufrir como lo hace mi madre en cada cosecha.

-Ya no vas a sufrir por eso. Aquí estoy yo para protegerte.

A Katniss se le cerraban los ojos del sueño, y más sintiendo las caricias de Peeta en su cara. Era tan relajante y placentero, que sentía que iba a dormir en las nubes.

-Duerme – le dijo Peeta muy despacio al verla cerrar los ojos.

-Peeta… dame un beso – dijo Katniss entre sueños.

-Te amo – le dijo dándole un suave beso en la boca, sin embargo, ella ya estaba dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Katniss despertó con una sonrisa. Peeta no estaba a un lado de ella, pero le había dejado una nota en la almohada: "Buenos días ¿lista para tu primera clase de repostería?"

Se levantó de inmediato a darse un baño. Sí Peeta no estaba en su habitación privada significaba que había dormido bien, al menos eso ella esperaba.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, ahí estaba él muy concentrado haciendo pan. Vestía con un mandil blanco y sus brazos estaban llenos de harina.

-Hola – le dijo Katniss sonriendo desde la puerta de la cocina. Peeta levantó la mirada también con una sonrisa, pero al verla bien, cambio su cara a preocupación.

-No puede ser, se te puso morado el ojo.

-Solo un poco.

-Pensé que con la pomada no se iba a notar nada. Debería de ponerte hielo – le dijo dejando la masa para buscar en el congelador un poco de hielo.

-Déjalo así, ya se me pasará. He tenido golpes peores.

-¿Por qué? – Le pregunto Peeta preocupado -¿Cazando?

-¿Cómo sabes que cazo? – Katniss se puso tensa, se suponía que nadie sabía que ella salía a cazar al bosque, era ilegal y Peeta tenía autoridad en el distrito como para llevarla a la cárcel. Pensó en Gale, sí Peeta sabía que ella cazaba, seguro sabía que Gale también lo hacía.

-Ayer. Tu mamá dijo que le dabas a Amanda ardillas.

-Ah…si, algunas cruzan la cerca y las atrapo.

Peeta asintió lentamente, sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo, pero entendía las razones.

-Entonces ¿no quieres hielo?

-No, así está bien ¿Que estás haciendo? – le apuntó a la masa.

-Panque – sonrió – con mantequilla.

Habían pasado toda la mañana preparando pan de diferentes estilos, entre risas y bromas. Katniss ahora estaba conociendo otra fase en la vida de Peeta: el panadero hábil y creativo. En muchas ocasiones ella solo se limitaba a verlo, mientras él hablaba y hablaba explicándole acerca de cómo hacer pan.

Cuando por fin se habían sentado en la sala con una charola llena de pan y chocolate caliente, sonó el teléfono.

-Seguro es Madge, siempre me habla – le dijo Katniss estirándose para tomar el teléfono – Hola, Madge.

-_Hola, preciosa, soy Haymitch ¿se encuentra tu querido esposo?_

-Te llama Haymitch – le pasó el teléfono a Peeta, no le caía nada bien Haymitch, y mucho menos que le dijera preciosa.

-Hola Haymitch.

-_Te estoy esperando._

-¿Por qué?

_-¿Qué acaso no has visto los juegos? Ya terminaron. _

-No. No los he visto.

_-¿Tan ocupado te tiene tu esposa? – se burló Haymitch._

-¿Quién ganó?

_-El profesional del Distrito 1 – Peeta resopló._

-¿A qué hora es el evento?

_-Mañana hay un desayuno con el nuevo vencedor y en la noche la ceremonia de clausura. Tendrías que venirte esta misma noche._

-De acuerdo. Te veo mañana.

Peeta colgó el teléfono recargando hacia atrás su cabeza en el sillón. No quería irse, no ahora, estaba tan feliz al estar con Katniss que lo único que quería hacer es estar a un lado de ella todo el día.

-¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó Katniss disimulando su tristeza.

-Sí, ya terminaron los juegos.

-¿Cuándo regresas?

-En un par de días nada más. Hay una serie de eventos cuando terminan los juegos: entrevistas, comidas, etc. Y al final lo más importante es el banquete de la victoria, donde van las personalidades más importantes del capitolio, mentores, alcaldes de todo Panem y los patrocinadores. Cuando terminen me regreso.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir a todos esos eventos?

-Ahora ese es mi trabajo. Los vencedores trabajamos para el capitolio, nos paga por eso – le dijo Peeta con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que cada vez que el capitolio quiera algo de nosotros, debemos dárselo sin protestar. Ahora quiere que estemos presentes en todos los eventos que organizan, como fingiendo que somos una familia feliz de vencedores de los juegos – sacudió la cabeza y tomó la mano de Katniss delicadamente – debo buscar a Madge, su padre me pidió que la llevara con él cuando regresara ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No, supongo que se ocupará en preparar sus cosas para irse. Mejor le llevó pan a Prim. Extrañaba tu pan y si sabe que hiciste y no le llevé… – ambos sonrieron.

-De acuerdo, te veo más tarde – le dijo Peeta dándole un beso en la boca.

Cuando Peeta cerró la puerta al salir, Katniss sonrió de oreja a oreja. No la había besado como la noche anterior, pero le había dado un beso en la boca. Le encantaba como se comportaba ahora con ella, era tierno y delicado, como si ella fuera especial. Sin borrar la sonrisa en su cara, guardó pan en una bolsa y se fue a casa de su madre.

-¡Por Dios! – Gritó la madre de Katniss al momento en que la vio entrar a su casa - ¡Ese hombre te ha golpeado!

-No, mamá, fue un accidente, no es nada.

-¿No te golpeó él?

-Sí, pero fue un accidente.

-Katniss, dime la verdad ¿Qué te hace ese hombre? ¿Te golpea, abusa de ti?

-Mamá, no me hace nada, no te preocupes, estoy bien – Katniss abrazó a su madre al verla tan preocupada, cuando se va dando cuenta que Prim estaba viéndola con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Prim ¿Por qué lloras?

-Ese hombre te golpea por mi culpa, te casaste con él para protegerme.

-Katniss ¿se enojó por cómo le hablé y se desquitó contigo?

-Mamá, Peeta no me golpea, fue un accidente. Créanme, por favor.

Ambas mujeres vieron a Katniss con desconfianza. Estaban seguras que ella negaba que Peeta le hiciera daño para no preocuparlas, pero sabían perfectamente por la gente de la Veta como era Peeta: déspota, amargado, incluso cruel con algunas personas.

-Peeta hizo pan, incluso me enseño a hacerlo – les dijo con una sonrisa para animarlas – ayer intenté hacer un panque y fui un fracaso, pero éste está delicioso.

Katniss no se quedó mucho tiempo en casa de su madre. Primero porque tenía que ir con Peeta a despedirlo y segundo, porque era imposible la situación con su madre y Prim, no le creían que ese golpe en el ojo haya sido un accidente.

Para cuando llegó a la aldea de los vencedores, Peeta aun no llegaba, así que empezó a preparar una maleta para él con sus cosas personales, como: cepillo de dientes, rastrillo, jabón, etc. Cuando él regresó no trajo consigo muchas cosas, así que no fue necesario hacerle una gran maleta.

Peeta salió de casa de Madge directo a buscar a Darius. Tenía que hablar con él acerca de las actividades que dejaba pendiente ahora que no iba a estar ni él ni Madge. Cuando llegó al cuartel de los agentes de la paz, de inmediato todos se pusieron en posición de firmes. Darius salió de su oficina para recibirlo.

-¿Te vas hoy?

-Sí. Te encargo mucho el almacén, le diré a Katniss que siga con sus actividades ahí pero necesito que la apoyen en todo. Madge se va conmigo.

-De acuerdo.

-También te encargo que sigan vigilando al amigo.

-¿Quieres que vigilemos a tu esposa también?

Peeta lo pensó un momento pero al final asintió lentamente.

-Sean muy cautelosos, no quiero que se dé cuenta nadie.

-Tenlo por seguro.

-Sí Katniss llega a encontrarse con ese hombre, inmediatamente me llamas por teléfono, no importa la hora.

Katniss estaba preparando la cena cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Sin querer, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente emocionado ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero tenía que confirmar que el tren viniera por nosotros esta misma noche.

-¿Tienes tiempo de cenar?

-Claro. Voy a guardar mis cosas…

-Ya lo hice- Peeta sonrió frunciendo el ceño – soy tu esposa ¿no? Ese es parte de mi trabajo.

Peeta se acercó a ella aun sonriendo.

-Y parte de mi trabajo como esposo es agradecértelo – le dijo dándole un beso en la boca- ¿te ayudo en algo? – le preguntó Peeta separándose de ella para ver lo que estaba cocinando, cosa que hizo que Katniss hiciera una mueca con la boca en disgusto sin que él lo viera. Ella quería que la besara como en la noche anterior.

-No, ya tengo casi todo listo.

-Huele riquísimo. Voy a lavarme las manos.

Mientras cenaban, Peeta le platicaba a Katniss como le había caído la noticia a Madge de que esa misma noche tendrían que irse al capitolio. Ambos reían porque Peeta imitaba a la perfección a una Madge histérica en preparar su maleta en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Le gustó el pan a Prim? – Le preguntó Peeta despreocupado, pero al ver el cambio de semblante de Katniss se preocupó - ¿paso algo?

-No, nada – Peeta levantó la ceja, así que Katniss solo suspiró resignada – se preocuparon por mi ojo morado. Piensan que…

-¿Te golpeo?

-Sí. Yo les dije que fue un accidente pero no me creyeron –Peeta soltó su tenedor en el plato – no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe, Katniss? Tu madre piensa que te golpeo – se levantó empezando a caminar de un lado a otro – sé que desde que regrese de los juegos me he portado diferente con todos en el Distrito. Es algo que no puedo controlar, esta rabia que siento es más fuerte que yo, me domina completamente, pero jamás te lastimaría físicamente.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes, hablaré con ella y la convenceré.

Ambos voltearon hacia la ventana al escuchar un claxon en la entrada de la casa.

-Es Madge, quedó en pasar por mí. Voy a lavarme los dientes y por mis cosas.

Katniss salió a despedirse de Madge quien le prometía traerle muchas cosas del capitolio. Cuando Peeta salió de la casa, dejó sus cosas en la cajuela del carro de Madge y tomó la mano de Katniss para llevarla un poco alejada del auto.

-Te encargo mucho el almacén, ahora estarás sola.

-Claro, no te preocupes – le dijo un poco nerviosa -¿Saldrás en televisión?

-Lo más seguro es que si. Por ser el último vencedor debo darle la bienvenida al nuevo vencedor.

Katniss bajó la mirada apenada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-Dime.

-¿Me mandaras un beso?

Peeta sonrió al ver tan colorada a su esposa.

-¿Por qué mejor no te lo doy ahora?

Katniss levantó la mirada ilusionada. Peeta la tomó de la cintura acercándola hacia él y la besó, tal como la noche anterior, pero se sorprendió ante la reacción de ella. Katniss intensificó el beso, no era muy experta, pero era algo que ella quería o que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Sus dedos recorrían la nuca de Peeta perdiéndose en el cabello rubio.

Cuando terminó el beso juntaron sus frentes.

-¿Me llamaras cuando llegues?

-Claro. Todos los días te llamaré.

-¡Peeta el tren nos espera! – le gritó Madge desde el carro.

-Está enojada conmigo – le dijo Peeta riéndose – porque no le di más tiempo para cargar mas maletas.

-Pues espera más maletas de regreso. Prometió traerme ropa bonita.

-Tú no necesitas ropa del capitolio para verte bonita.

-¡Peeta!

-Debo irme – dijo rodando los ojos.

-Suerte.

Cuando Katniss vio el carro perderse en la esquina sintió una opresión en el pecho, como un dolor mezclado con tristeza ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo todo eso? ¿Se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de Peeta? ¿Pero porque sentía esas ganas inmensas de que él la acaricie, la bese, la haga sentir especial?

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde la partida de Peeta y ya estaba desesperada. Él le hablaba por la mañana para darle los buenos días, pero eso era lo único bueno que le pasaba. Había decidido no ir a la escuela por su ojo morado, si ni siquiera su madre y su hermana le creyeron que Peeta no la había golpeado a propósito, no se quería ni imaginar lo que dijeran en la escuela. En el almacén solo iba a verificar la mercancía, pero evitaba ante todo a las mujeres para que no le preguntaran. En casa de su madre, solo reinaba el silencio ante la preocupación de que ella era maltratada por su esposo. Así que prefería estar alejada de las personas hasta que su ojo estuviera completamente recuperado.

Una mañana, después de hablar con Peeta, decidió salir a caminar. Estaba tan aburrida, que prefería mil veces a Madge rogándole que se probaran vestidos. Recogió un par de piedras y las empezó a aventar distraídamente, sus pensamientos solo estaban en la sonrisa de Peeta. Sin querer, aventó una piedra hacia la cerca y no se produjo ningún ruido. La hizo detenerse extrañada. Aventó otra y ningún ruido. Se le hizo extraño, cuando la cerca esta electrificada se escucha un pequeño silbido al hacer contacto con la piedra. Se acercó más y de nuevo aventó otra piedra. Nada. Se aventuró tocando la cerca y se llevó la sorpresa que no estaba electrificada. Sonrió al instante mirando el bosque. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzó la cerca y salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, que en esos momentos se sentía libre como cuando su padre la llevaba a cazar.

Una hora después ya tenía un par de ardillas, conejos y pájaros alrededor de ella. El arco y sus flechas estaban tal y como las había dejado la última vez que había estado ahí, y al parecer, sus habilidades como cazadora, también seguían intactas.

Escuchó un ruido que la hizo sobresaltarse, pero no vio nada, supuso que era un ciervo, sonrió recordando que tiempo atrás hubiera preparado el arco para tener una comida digna en casa. Así que de nuevo se relajó recargándose en un árbol. Comúnmente eso hacía con Gale, mientras esperaban que alguna de las trampas que él ponía diera frutos. Absorta en sus recuerdos, una voz a su espalda la hizo abrir los ojos asustada.

-¿Catnip?

* * *

Soy mala! Ahora que todo iba bien, viene Gale, pero ninguno de los dos lo planeó ¿Acaso Peeta lo creerá así? El ruido que escuchó Katniss en el bosque si saben quien es ¿verdad? porque recuerden que Gale no hace ruido, sus pies son de terciopelo.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y releerlos jeje.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Recién llegaban de una comida especial para los mentores y los equipos de preparación que habían trabajado arduamente en los juegos del hambre. Haymitch, desde que Peeta había regresado al capitolio, lo había estado observando sin decirle absolutamente nada. Esa tarde en especial, Cinna, Effie, Haymitch y Peeta habían decidido ir a un bar en el centro del capitolio para darse un respiro de tantos compromisos que tenían al terminar los juegos.

-Desde que regresaste has estado algo… alegre – comentó Haymitch viendo a Peeta.

-¿Alegre? – frunció el ceño Peeta un poco divertido.

-Yo también he notado que estas de mejor humor, hasta Portia me hizo el comentario ayer después de arreglarte para la entrevista – le dijo Cinna.

-No sé de qué hablan – dijo Peeta dándole un trago a su bebida.

-Cuéntanos, Peeta ¿acaso Katniss tiene que ver en tu cambio de humor? – sonrió Effie de manera pícara.

-¿Quieren meterse en sus propios asuntos?

-Nos da gusto verte así. Eres el Peeta que conocí hace más de un año, aquel chico noble que no quería ser una pieza más en los juegos del capitolio, porque cuando regresaste de la arena cambiaste.

-Los juegos del hambre hacen que uno cambie, Cinna.

-Lo sé, conozco a muchos vencedores de los juegos y todos han cambiado. Sin embargo, desde que regresaste al capitolio, veo ese brillo en tu mirada que tenias antes de los juegos. Antes de llenar tu alma de rabia.

-Después de regresar de la arena, mi vida ha sido una mierda.

-Sin embargo, este viaje que hiciste al distrito 12 hizo que cambiara un poco esa mierda ¿o me equivoco? – dijo Haymitch con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, bueno… un poco.

-Estas completamente enamorado de esa chica – aseguró Haymitch con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

-¿De Katniss? Pues claro, es su esposa, por eso se casó con ella.

-Effie, esa chica fue quien le pidió matrimonio a Peeta para salvar su pellejo y el de su hermana.

-¿Es eso cierto, Peeta? – Se sorprendió Cinna, Peeta no le contestó – pero ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar algo así?

-¿Qué no lo ves? Está enamorado de ella, pero la chica jamás lo había tomado en cuenta hasta que le convino casarse con él. Eres un imbécil, Peeta – dijo Haymitch molesto.

Tanto Cinna como Effie vieron con lastima a Peeta. Después de todo lo que había pasado y todavía que la chica que él amaba se casaba con él solo por conveniencia.

-Katniss estuvo diferente conmigo – dijo Peeta después de un momento de silencio – me sonreía, trataba de prepararme pan, platicamos, se comportó como una verdadera esposa, como la esposa que siempre había soñado. Desde que nos casamos, jamás tuvimos un acercamiento, pero esta vez… esta vez nos besamos.

-Peeta ¿la amas? – preguntó Effie dando un suspiro.

-Sí, la amo más que a mi vida, y estoy dispuesto a conquistarla para que ella me ame tanto como yo la amo a ella.

Tanto Cinna como Effie sonrieron. Le tenían mucho cariño a Peeta y lo consideraban un verdadero amigo, que solo deseaban su felicidad.

-Por el amor – dijo Cinna levantando su copa para hacer un brindis. Todos lo hicieron menos Haymitch quien solo se tomó su bebida de un solo trago.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de entrenamientos, donde estaban hospedados para todos los eventos del capitolio, tanto Cinna como Effie fueron a darse un baño. Haymitch se sentó a un lado de la ventana viendo el atardecer por encima de los edificios.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Peeta sin recibir respuesta – se nota que no te cae bien mi esposa.

Peeta, al ver que Haymitch no tenía la menor intención de hablar con él, dio media vuelta para alejarse.

-No quiero que te pase lo mismo que yo – le dijo sin voltear a verlo. Peeta se detuvo y caminó hacia él sentándose justo enfrente – yo también me enamoré y ella solo me utilizaba. Quería mi dinero, regalos, lujos, y lo supe porque me lo dijo en mi cara – sonrió recordándolo- me dijo que yo le daba miedo, asco, y que me soportaba porque recibía algo a cambio. Pero cuando no pude salvar a su hermano… - Haytmich volteó a ver a Peeta -¿Qué pasará si algún día le fallas? ¿Qué pasará si algún día no puedes salvar a ella o a un ser querido para ella? Porque por eso se casó contigo.

-No…lo sé.

-Duele, Peeta, duele saber que la mujer que tú amas te tiene miedo por ser como eres, por ser un vencedor traumado por las pesadillas que le han dejado los juegos del hambre. Duele saber que solo te quieren por conveniencia y que huyen de ti cuando más la necesitas.

-Estos días que estuve en casa, tuve pesadillas…

-Y ella corrió a esconderse – dijo Haymitch como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Antes lo hacía, pero ahora no… ahora me abrazaba y me susurraba en el oído que estaba en casa – Haymitch se le quedó viendo sorprendido – que ella estaba ahí conmigo y que nada malo me iba a pasar. Me platicaba cosas de su padre para que yo pudiera quedarme dormido y descansar ¿y sabes Haymitch? Dormí como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. No sé que la hizo cambiar durante este tiempo que no estuve con ella, pero ahora que regresé era otra katniss, más comprensiva conmigo.

-Betty jamás lo fue… me tenía miedo y al final… me dejó.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, contemplando el hermoso atardecer que se veía en el capitolio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Haymitch.

-Sé que Katniss no me ama, que a quien ama es a Gale, pero ahora es mi esposa y puedo tener una oportunidad para conquistarla.

-¿Pretendes mantenerla alejada de ese chico?

-Sí. Aunque en éste tiempo no ha ido a buscarlo, tal vez porque tiene miedo a que yo le pida el divorcio. Si es así, seguramente estará casada conmigo hasta que el nombre de su hermana ya no esté en la cosecha y para eso faltan diez años.

-¿Piensas vivir con una mujer diez años sabiendo que a quien ama es a otro?

-La amo demasiado, Haymitch.

-¿Y qué pasaría si ella busca a ese chico? – La mirada de Peeta se oscureció – o lo que es peor ¿ese chico se proponga tenerla a ella a su lado?

-Jamás lo permitiré. Mientras Katniss sea mi esposa jamás cruzará palabra con ese hombre – dijo Peeta apretando los puños.

**K&P&K&P&K&P&K&P&K&P&K&P**

Katniss no se podía mover, escuchar la voz de Gale hizo que todos sus músculos se quedaran congelados. De nuevo escucho un ruido a los lejos, pero no le hizo caso, estaba aterrada ¿y si Peeta sabe que estoy con Gale? Pero estaba en el bosque, ahí no entraba nadie, excepto Gale y ella, era su lugar, su espacio. Volteó a verlo, estaba más delgado y pálido de lo que recordaba, seguramente encerrado en la mina lo tenía así.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Supongo que ahora comes como una reina ¿para que necesitas cazar?

La mirada de Gale era de reproche, de enojo, desilusión, coraje… celos.

-Vine porque quise – se levantó para enfrentarlo - ¿Por qué me hablas así?

-¿Cómo quieres que te hable? Todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, no has sido más que una mentirosa, una hipócrita ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que jamás te ibas a casar? Y a la primera oportunidad te le ofreces a Mellark.

-Lo hice por Prim.

-¿Por Prim te revuelcas con él? – Katniss abrió la boca indignada - ¿Por Prim dejas que ese hombre te golpee?

-¿Cómo…?

-Tu madre le dijo a mi madre que ese hombre te golpeaba – le dijo Gale furioso.

-No, él no me golpea.

-¿Ahora lo defiendes? Definitivamente eres una cualquiera, una hipócrita.

Katniss lo veía sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Gale jamás le había hablado así, jamás la había insultado.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tu en mi lugar? ¿Qué harías para impedir que tus tres hermanos fueran a los juegos? ¿Qué harías, Gale, para evitar que mueran de hambre? – le preguntó Katniss derramado lagrimas, le dolía tanto las palabras de su mejor amigo.

-Lo que hemos estado haciendo: cazar.

-La cerca estaba electrificada y yo no podía trabajar en la mina.

-La cerca estaba electrificada porque tu querido esposo así lo dispuso.

Katniss abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿No lo sabías? Él fue quien te mantuvo muerta de hambre por un tiempo, ya una vez que te tuvo en sus manos… – le señalo la cerca dándole a entender que ya no había peligro.

-No, eso no es cierto.

Katniss no lo podía creer. Peeta jamás hubiera deseado que ella y su familia pasaran hambre y sólo para que ella fuera a proponerle matrimonio. No, Peeta era tierno, amable, le mandaba besos y lo mejor, la besaba hasta volverla loca. Pero solo ella sabía que Peeta Mellark podría ser todo eso.

-Pregúntale a Darius si no me crees. A mí me lo dijo un agente que me compra cosas en el quemador.

Katniss tomó su arco y sus flechas, dejando todas sus presas a disposición de Gale.

-Catnip – le dijo Gale ya más tranquilo al ver que Katniss se iba - ¿Qué pasó con nosotros?

-Es lo mismo que me he preguntado yo todo este tiempo – le dijo dándole la espalda – se suponía que éramos amigos – Gale bajó la mirada – y yo esperaba que tú me apoyaras en esta decisión tan difícil que he hecho en mi vida.

-¿Apoyarte? Te casaste con un tipo que no conoces, que te obliga a que lo busques rogándole para que te casas con él y por si fuera poco, te golpea – se acercó a ella haciéndola voltearse para verla de frente – Catnip – le dijo suavemente tomando la cara de ella entre sus manos y hablándole en un susurro a centímetros de distancia - ¿Dónde está esa chica valiente que conocí aquí hace muchos años?

Katniss lo vio a los ojos y sin saber porque, lo comparó con Peeta. Sí Peeta la tuviera así, seguramente estaría rogando porque la besara, se perdería en esos ojos azules y sentiría que su cuerpo se desvanecería al contacto con sus manos. En cambio, así esta Gale y ella no sentía absolutamente nada.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, ni cuenta se dio que Gale ya había unido sus labios contra los suyos, dándole un tierno beso. Katniss de inmediato se separó asustada.

-¿Qué haces? Tu y yo siempre fuimos amigos, solo eso.

-Porque así lo querías tú, me conformaba con ser tu amigo porque siempre decías que jamás te casarías.

-Lo siento, Gale, pero ya jamás podré sentir algo por ti más que cariño de amigo.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte. Cuando te divorcies…

-¡No! Yo jamás me divorciaré de Peeta – de solo pensarlo le aterró la idea y ya no solo por su nombre y el de Prim en la cosecha, sino de perder para siempre a Peeta – Gale lo siento tanto, pero yo solo puedo darte mi amistad, aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?

-Peeta me tiene prohibido verte – Gale sonrió con ironía – así que por favor mantente lejos de mi.

-Ese hombre te tiene acorralada.

-Debo irme.

Cada uno tomo camino diferente, sin percatarse que arriba, en un árbol, estaba un agente de la paz, con cámara en mano.

**K&P&K&P&KP&K&P**

Estaban todos cenando en el edificio de entrenamientos. Cinna contaba chistes buenos, mientras que Haymitch solo se limitaba a decir palabrotas malsonantes ante todo. Effie rodaba los ojos cansada de repetir "esos modales, Haymitch" pero todos suponían que Haymitch solo lo hacía para molestarla a ella.

Peeta reía ante las ocurrencias de Cinna, cuando sonó su celular. Cuando vio de quien era la llamada se puso serio, haciendo que sus amigos también pararan de reír.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Haymitch.

-Darius.

-Contesta – le dijo Effie.

Pero Peeta tenía miedo de contestar. Él le había dicho a Darius que le hablara a cualquier hora si Katniss iba al bosque y se veía con Gale. Así que se quedó viendo el celular hasta que se perdió la llamada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y solo se repetía "no, Katniss, por favor, no" pero la rabia que llevaba en su sangre luchaba por salir a flote. Sentía dentro de su cuerpo una batalla entre: "no, Katniss no haría eso" y "maldita, te viste con tu amante"

De nuevo sonó el celular pero ahora era un mensaje de texto:

"Te mandé un e-mail. Darius"

De inmediato fue a la sala a abrir su laptop. Sus amigos lo siguieron al verlo respirando agitadamente.

Y ahí estaban, fotos de Katniss con Gale hablando en el bosque y la más cruel, dándose un beso en la boca.

Peeta aventó su celular estrellándolo contra la pared.

-Seguro hay una explicación para esto – dijo Cinna.

-¿Explicación? –Peeta caminaba de un lado a otro furioso - ¡MALDITA PERRA!

-Peeta, cálmate – dijo Effie asustada.

-Voy a buscarla.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Effie, consígueme un aerodeslizador, tengo que ir al distrito 12 en este momento.

-Pero Peeta mañana tienes una reunión con Ceaser después del desayuno.

-Estaré aquí esta misma noche.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó Haymitch.

-Voy a traer a Katniss conmigo.

**K&PK&P&K&P&K&P**

A pesar de las dudas, Effie le consiguió un aerodeslizador a Peeta para viajar al Distrito 12, con la firme promesa de que regresaría esa noche para el compromiso del día siguiente. Peeta estaba furioso, de nuevo se sentía traicionado, pero ahora era peor, Katniss lo había desobedecido y se había ido a ver con Gale al bosque, al bosque de ellos donde compartían tantos momentos juntos.

Katniss había llegado a su casa muy nerviosa, se dio un baño y se puso un camisón de Peeta. Se sentó en la cama abrazando sus piernas ¿Qué le iba a decir a Peeta cuando le preguntara que hizo durante su ausencia? ¿Le mentiría para que no le pidiera el divorcio? Por otra parte estaba confundida, Gale la había besado, le había dado a entender que quería algo más que una amistad. Peeta tenía razón al sospechar de él.

Después de un tiempo en que no sabía lo que iba a hacer, si decirle a Peeta de su encuentro con Gale o mantenerlo en secreto, al fin y al cabo, nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido, únicamente Gale y ella, y estaba segura que Gale no la buscaría, como lo había hecho todo ese tiempo y era un hecho que ella no regresaría al bosque, no quería arriesgarse a volverse a encontrarlo aunque se muriera de ganas de volver a cazar.

Aun confundida se preparó un té y subió a su habitación para ver la televisión, esperaba que pasaran algunos reportajes de los eventos que se estaban llevando a cabo en el capitolio y en donde salía Peeta.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó un fuerte portazo. Se levantó de inmediato pero apenas iba a salir de la habitación cuando de pronto aparece Peeta abriendo la puerta completamente furioso.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!

Katniss abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendida.

-TE FUISTE A VER CON TU AMANTE AL BOSQUE ¿VERDAD?

-No – dijo Katniss en un susurro, estaba aterrada, jamás había visto a Peeta así.

-ERES UNA MENTIROSA – le aventó las fotos en la cara cayendo en el piso, Katniss bajó la mirada y sintió un miedo terrible recorrer todo su cuerpo al ver la foto de ella besándose con Gale.

-No, no - negaba con la cabeza asustada - no...

-¿Qué hicieron aparte de besarse? ¿Recordaron momentos especiales que pasaron juntos en el bosque? Aquellos momentos de felicidad en donde eran libres y pasaban todo el tiempo que quisieran juntos, sin que nadie los molestara.

-Peeta...

-Pues déjame decirte ¡Que ya no eres libre! ¡ERES MI ESPOSA! Y para que te quede bien claro de una vez por todas, te lo voy a demostrar – le dijo Peeta besándola a la fuerza, apretándole los brazos.

-Peeta, me haces daño – le decía Katniss sollozando y tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-Después de esta noche, no te va a quedar ninguna duda de que eres únicamente mía.

Peeta, de un jalón, le rompió el camisón dejándola únicamente en ropa interior.

* * *

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, sin ellos jurenlo que ya no escribo más esta historia, por ustedes es que aun sigue.

¿Que hará Peeta ahora?

Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

Regrese antes de lo esperado, y la verdad lo hice únicamente porque ustedes me lo pidieron, casi siempre tardo mas en actualizar pero ahora no podía tardarme tanto por todos los reviews que me mandaron, así que me puse las pilas y aprovechando cualquier tiempo libre, me ponía a escribir. Mil gracias a todos.

Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación porque sé que estan preocupados por lo que iba a hacer Peeta.

* * *

Peeta, de un jalón, le rompió el camisón dejándola únicamente en ropa interior, la atrajo hacia él bruscamente por la cintura y de nuevo empezó a besarla a la fuerza.

-Peeta, no, por favor – le rogaba Katniss llorando, mientras él bajaba por su cuello devorándolo a besos.

-Eres mía, únicamente mía- Peeta tocaba sin pudor las caderas y el trasero de Katniss.

-Suéltame.

Katniss intentaba quitarse a Peeta, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la fuerza, ya lo había arañado y empujado, pero nada funcionaba. Peeta estaba como poseído por un demonio.

-¿Recordaron los momentos que pasaron juntos en el bosque, las risas en el quemador, sus paseos por la plaza? – Peeta tomó con fuerza los brazos de Katniss - ¿Sus besos? ¿Qué sentiste al volverlo a besar?

-Peeta, no es… - pero él no la dejó terminar, la besó con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño.

-¿De qué hablaron? ¿Acaso de que hubiera sido mejor que me hubieran matado en la arena? Aun recuerdo lo felices que se veían el día de la cosecha cuando yo salí seleccionado como tributo, corriste a sus brazos para abrazarlo. No disimulaban su felicidad – le dijo lleno de rabia, de celos, pero sin dejarla de besar en el cuello, apretando fuertemente sus brazos.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-¡Mentirosa!

Peeta aventó con fuerza a Katniss a la cama viendo su cuerpo semidesnudo. Empezó por las piernas subiendo su mirada. Respiraba agitadamente, como cuando sentía toda la adrenalina, la sed de venganza, al buscar a los demás tributos para matarlos en la arena.

Cuando llegó a ver la cara de Katniss, los ojos de ella reflejaban terror, miedo. De pronto sintió algo en su interior, dio dos pasos para atrás confundido.

-Me tienes miedo.

Peeta recordó lo que le había dicho Haymitch de la mujer que él amaba: "Duele el saber que la mujer que tu amas te tiene miedo". Se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos pensando si era una pesadilla o en realidad había tratado de abusar de Katniss.

-Soy un monstruo – susurro para sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Katniss se tapo con la almohada su cuerpo, no sabía qué hacer, si aprovechar la confusión de Peeta y salir corriendo o quedarse ahí.

-Katniss – se acercó a ella, pero inmediatamente Katniss se arrastró hacia atrás en la cama, abrazando aun más la almohada sumamente asustada.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Peeta por una parte quería pedirle perdón, besarla, decirle que estaba arrepentido de haberla tratado tan mal; pero por otra parte, recordaba que había estado con Gale y se habían besado. Era una lucha en su interior. Era _amor y odio_ al mismo tiempo.

-Vístete y haz una maleta, nos vamos.

Peeta salió de la habitación dejando a Katniss sola. Ella sabía que él iría a su habitación privada, así que espero a escuchar la puerta cerrarse y cuando lo hizo, empezó a llorar. Estaba asustada, Peeta había intentado abusar de ella, la había tratado tan mal física como moralmente. Sus brazos le dolían, pero lo que más le dolía era que él no la iba a perdonar, era un hecho que él le pediría el divorcio y de nuevo regresaría a la pobreza, a morirse de hambre. Ella y su familia no podrían trabajar porque Peeta se encargaría de que no la contrataran en ningún lado, daría la orden de electrificar la cerca para que ella no salga a cazar y sería la burla de todas sus compañeras de la escuela. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que le dolía no poder estar cerca de él. Ya no habría más platicas mientras hacían pan, antes de dormirse, viendo televisión, sus llamadas por teléfono… sus besos. Se tocó los labios, esos besos que le había dado no eran de él, ese hombre había regresado furioso no era su esposo, no era su Peeta.

Se vistió y preparó una maleta con algo de ropa, no sabía a dónde la llevaría Peeta, seguramente de regreso a su casa en la veta.

Estaba en la puerta de la casa, sentía que aun temblaba al recordar lo que había pasado en la habitación. Peeta, sin voltear a verla, salió de la casa subiéndose en el auto. Katniss lo siguió y en completo silencio llegaron a donde estaba el aerodeslizador.

-Sube – le dio la orden Peeta caminando hacia el aerodeslizador.

Katniss lo entendió de inmediato, irían al capitolio, aquel lugar que no conocía. Antes de entrar al aerodeslizador, volteó a ver el Distrito 12, ahí al menos tenía a su familia, a gente que la quería, pero ahora iría a un lugar desconocido, con gente desconocida y sin saber por cuánto tiempo. Ahora tenía más miedo que nunca.

Durante el camino no hablaron. Peeta iba completamente serio mientras que Katniss quería explicarle lo que en realidad había pasado en el bosque, pero tenía miedo, prefería esperar a que él estuviera más tranquilo.

A pesar de sentirse adolorida y asustada, no pudo disimular su asombro al ver el capitolio. Jamás se imagino lo hermoso, grande y limpio que eran los edificios. Durante su trayecto al centro de entrenamiento, no hizo más que seguir a Peeta cargando su maleta.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador, de inmediato, Cinna, Effie y Haymitch se levantaron, ya estaban muy preocupados por su amigo.

-Buenas noches- se despidió Peeta caminando de largo hacia las habitaciones.

Los tres amigos no supieron ni que decir confundidos por la actitud de Peeta, voltearon a verse entre sí y después a Katniss que se había quedado parada sin saber qué hacer. Haymitch resopló, tomó una botella de licor y caminó en la misma dirección que Peeta.

-Pasa- le dijo Cinna acercándose a ella para tomar su maleta- ven, debes estar cansada, ya es muy tarde.

Cinna le ofreció asiento a Katniss en la sala notando que ella se sentía completamente perdida ahí.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Cinna – susurró Effie haciéndole señas con los ojos.

Cinna volteó hacia donde le indicaba Effie pero no contaban con que Katniss también lo haría. Ahí estaba la computadora con las fotos de ella y Gale. Cinna se levantó y cerró la computadora sin decir nada.

-Será mejor que Effie te lleve a la habitación para que descanses.

Pero Katniss se había quedado con la vista fija en la computadora y sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas sin control.

-Yo solo fui al bosque, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía- empezó a hablar Katniss, quería desahogarse. Cinna y Effie voltearon a verse- y… de pronto llegó Gale, me reclamó porque me casé con Peeta y… discutimos.

-¿Y el beso?

-Effie – la regañó Cinna por su imprudencia.

-No me lo esperaba – dijo Katniss sin ver la discusión con gestos y miradas que tenían Cinna y Effie – yo siempre vi a Gale como mi amigo y nada más, pero Peeta – empezó a llorar más- él…no me dejó explicarle.

-Katniss, debes de entender a Peeta, su vida no ha sido fácil desde que fue seleccionado tributo… – Cinna se sentó a un lado de ella e intento animarla un poco tomándola del brazo, de inmediato Katniss se quejó de dolor –¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

-Nada- contestó rápidamente Katniss.

-Déjame ver.

-No.

-¿Peeta te golpeó? – se levantó Cinna frunciendo el ceño.

-Cinna, se supone que estas de parte de Peeta.

-No se trata de que parte estoy, Effie. Contéstame Katniss ¿Peeta te golpeó?

-No.

-¿Entonces porque no me dejas ver tu brazo?

-Peeta jamás me golpearía, él… él no es así – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Ni ella misma sabía la respuesta. No sabía si era para seguir casada con él y salvar a su familia de la miseria, o bien, porque muy dentro de ella sabía que Peeta no era malo.

-Estoy cansada.

-Te llevaré al cuarto de Peeta – le dijo Effie.

-¡No! – Cinna y Effie la vieron sorprendidos - Creo que él querrá dormir solo por esta noche –trató de sonar indiferente, pero al mismo tiempo tomándose el brazo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Cinna – puedo quedarme aquí en la sala.

-Claro que no, hay muchas habitaciones. Vamos, te acompaño – le dijo Effie.

La habitación era sencilla pero elegante, aunque no diferenciaba mucho con la casa de Peeta. Se acostó haciéndose ovillo y empezando a llorar de nuevo. Se sentía sola, muy sola.

-¿Qué piensas? – Le preguntó Effie a Cinna después de dejar a Katniss en la habitación -¿crees que Peeta la golpeó?

-No lo sé – dijo Cinna pensativo – Peeta cambió mucho después de los juegos, sin embargo, hay momentos en que es el mismo chico de antes. Él ama a Katniss, nos lo confesó, así que… no, no creo que la haya golpeado, pero si la lastimó de alguna forma – abrió la computadora apareciendo de nuevo las fotos de Katniss con Gale – hay que investigar si todo lo que nos dijo Katniss es cierto. Quien haya tomado esas fotos, seguro escuchó algo.

-Entonces no crees que esa chica engaña a Peeta ¿verdad?

-No. No creo que Katniss sea una de esas chicas.

-Pero se casó con Peeta por conveniencia.

-Para sobrevivir, Effie, y para salvar a su hermana.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Por ahora nada, ya es muy tarde, pero mañana haré un par de llamadas.

Katniss se despertó dándose cuenta que había dormido de más. Abrió su pequeña maleta y sacó una falda y una blusa que eran de su madre, al menos se había traído algo de ella, ya que ni siquiera se había despedido. Se preocupó por Prim, seguro iba a estar muy mortificada por ella por no saber donde estaba. Se puso un sweater ligero, que aunque no hacia frio, era ideal para taparse los brazos que ya mostraban claros moretones.

Cuando entró al comedor ya estaban todos desayunando.

-Buenos días, Katniss- le dijo Cinna señalándole el lugar donde podría sentarse a desayunar, que era precisamente al lado de Peeta.

-Buenos días – dijo Katniss. Effie sonrió, pero nadie contestó su saludo – gracias – le dijo a Cinna.

Peeta en ningún momento volteó a verla, continuo comiendo como si no ella no estuviera ahí.

-Mañana es el baile de la victoria ¿ya tienen sus trajes listos? – pregunta Effie entusiasmada.

-Venia me ha traído del culo toda la semana para que me pruebe mi traje nuevo – dice Haymitch sirviendo licor a su jugo de naranja.

-¿Y ya lo hiciste? – preguntó Cinna.

-No – le contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Si no te queda, se le deben de hacer arreglos, Haymitch, ya lo sabes – Haymitch asintió como siguiéndole la corriente y dándole un gran trago a su jugo de naranja, Cinna negó con la cabeza - ¿y tú, Peeta?

-Sí, ya quedó.

-Lo bueno de ese baile es que significa que es el fin de toda esta mierda de eventos. Ya me quiero regresar a mi casa para no tener quien me este peinando y diciendo que me debo de poner – Cinna ve mal a Haymitch pero no le dice nada - ¿nos regresamos al distrito 12 después del baile?- le pregunta Haymitch a Peeta.

-No, yo me voy a quedar un poco mas ¿hay algún problema con que me quede aquí, Effie?

-No, claro que no. Este piso es el distrito 12 únicamente.

-¿Para qué te quieres quedar? – le pregunta Haymitch extrañado.

-Por ahora no quiero regresar.

Tanto Effie, Cinna como Haymitch voltearon a ver Katniss, que en todo momento se había dedicado a picar su fruta con el tenedor.

Empezaron a hablar de otros temas de los cuales, Katniss no tenía ni idea de lo que se trataba. No sabía si era porque el café estaba demasiado caliente o porque en realidad llevaba un sweater puesto, que empezó a sentir mucho calor. Cinna se dio cuenta y aprovechó la oportunidad.

-Katniss ¿Por qué no te quitas el sweater? Hace calor aquí.

-Estoy bien.

Effie se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Cinna al saber si realmente Peeta había golpeado a Katniss, así que ayudó a su amigo.

-Katniss, ahora estas en el capitolio, es muy importante que te vistas de acuerdo a la ocasión. Ninguno de nosotros llevamos puesto un sweater.

Katniss vio a todos un poco apenada, después volteó a ver a Peeta para ver su expresión en su rostro, pero él jamás volteó a verla. Pensó que tal vez él estaba avergonzado de ella, por eso no la había llevado nunca al capitolio, más que en esa ocasión y por motivos importantes, no teniendo ninguna otra opción.

Dejó su tenedor en la mesa y se quitó el sweater. De inmediato, Effie, Cinna y hasta Haymitch la vieron sorprendidos. Peeta se pudo dar cuenta del cambio de semblante de sus amigos y volteó a ver a Katniss.

Se le fue la sangre a los pies. Los brazos de Katniss tenían moretones, claros moretones que él le había hecho al estrujarla la noche anterior. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, que no podía respirar, pero se mantuvo firme sin decir nada.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Effie los apuró para que no llegaran tarde a la cita que tenían con Caesar. Peeta se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con su servilleta, mientras los demás se levantaban de la mesa.

-Peeta – le dijo Katniss muy despacio para que nadie la escuchara más que él. Peeta se quedó sentado, sin embargo, no volteó a verla - ¿puedo llamar a mi mamá para avisarle dónde estoy? Seguro que se va a preocupar al no encontrarme.

-Tal vez piense que estas en el bosque- le dijo volteando a verla – ahí no se va a preocupar, ella sabe que puede estar tranquila siempre y cuando estés con Gale.

-Peeta, déjame explicarte…

-Tengo prisa – se levantó aventando su servilleta en la mesa – dile a Effie que te ayude a comunicarte con tu madre.

Peeta se fue dejándola sola, sin darse cuenta que Cinna había visto todo.

-Debes de comer bien – le dijo Cinna apuntando su plato lleno de comida.

-No tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Quieres llamar a tu madre?

-Sí. Ayer no pude despedirme de ella ni de mi hermana.

-Yo también tengo que hacer unas llamadas al Distrito 12, te puedo ayudar.

-Gracias.

-Espérame aquí, ahora regreso.

Haymitch y Peeta tenían que ir con Caesar. Cuando entraron al elevador, Peeta aun seguía conmocionado con el hecho de que le había causado moretones a Katniss en sus brazos ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

-Ahora si te pasaste – le dijo Haymitch. Peeta solo se tomó la frente preocupado – yo me convertí en un borracho después de los juegos pero ¿y tú? ¿En un golpeador de mujeres?

-Cállate, Haymitch.

-Dijiste que la amabas.

-No le pegué, le reclamé solamente – evitó decirle lo que había estado a punto de hacer – simplemente no pude contener mi fuerza y…

-Peeta – le dijo Haymitch cuando se detuvo el elevador – aun estas a tiempo de ser feliz. No cometas los mismos errores que yo.

Haymitch le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió del elevador para cumplir con sus labores de vencedor de los juegos.

Cinna se había comunicado al Distrito 12 con Darius, pidiéndole que le pasara toda la información sobre las fotos que le había enviado a Peeta. Así que Darius le pasó al teléfono al agente de la paz que había seguido y tomado las fotos a Katniss ese día.

En efecto, la versión del agente de la paz era similar a la de Katniss, aunque éste no había escuchado muy bien la conversación, le confirmó que Gale y ella habían discutido y que era él quien la había besado, y ella rechazado tajantemente.

Mientras Cinna y el agente de la paz estaban hablando, Darius había mandado llamar a la madre de Katniss para atender el llamado, ya que ella no tenía teléfono. Después de tener toda la información que Cinna necesitaba, regresó a la sala donde estaba Katniss y le dio el teléfono.

-Estoy bien, mamá, Peeta me trajo a conocer el capitolio. Es maravilloso – trataba de sonar contenta aunque sentía un nudo en la garganta – no sé cuanto tiempo estaré aquí, cuida a Prim ¿sí? … Adiós, mamá.

Colgó. Le entregó el teléfono a Cinna y se hundió en el sillón. Ahora sí, estaba completamente sola en un mundo que no conocía y con un esposo que no quería hablarle.

-Eres muy bonita – le sonrió Cinna sentándose a un lado de ella. Katniss frunció el ceño, ella no se consideraba bonita, había muchas chicas en la escuela que se merecían ese título - ¿has considerado arreglarte las cejas, el cabello, las uñas, tu piel?

-¿Toda?

-No – sonrió Cinna – lo siento, no quise parecer imprudente.

-No…no hay problema.

-Mañana es un evento muy importante: el baile de la Victoria, seguro acompañaras a Peeta.

-No creo, él no me ha dicho nada – dijo bajando la mirada.

-Pues te lo digo yo ¿trajiste algún vestido largo y elegante? –Katniss negó con la cabeza – bueno, no hay problema, yo te puedo conseguir uno.

-No creo que Peeta esté de acuerdo en que vaya a esa fiesta. Él… él se avergüenza de mí.

-Tonterías.

-Nunca quiso traerme al capitolio.

-Porque no te quería involucrar en éste mundo. Katniss, vivir aquí no es un sueño hecho realidad. Aquí es un nido de víboras, por eso Peeta te quería mantener a salvo de todo. Pero ya estás aquí, y yo te voy a enseñar cómo lidiar con las víboras.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Porque me dijiste la verdad y no engañaste a mi amigo – Katniss frunció el ceño – hablé con la persona quien tomó las fotos.

-¿Peeta lo sabe? – preguntó esperanzada.

-Dale tiempo a Peeta, por ahora su odio es más fuerte, no escuchará razones.

-Pero necesito pedirle perdón.

-Tú no hiciste nada malo. En todo caso, Peeta es quien debe pedirte disculpas a ti por dejarte marcas en los brazos.

-Eso jamás va a ocurrir.

-Eso déjamelo a mí – sonrió de lado – yo te voy a ayudar para que Peeta caiga a tus pies pidiéndote perdón.

* * *

Ya puse adelanto de éste capitulo en mi face y ya tengo el del próximo porque parte del capitulo lo hice pensando en una foto que ya se publicó de "En llamas" así que por ahí lo tendrán pronto.

Otro adelanto rápido, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá alguien que hará que Katniss saque su mal carácter, así es, Katniss ya no va a ser tan tierna y dejada como hasta ahora ¿quién será?

Saludos.


End file.
